Blowing on Sparks
by Kamil the Awesome
Summary: Sequel to 74th. Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark have won the Hunger Games, but their problems are far from over.  Tasked by President Snow to put down the rebellion they sparked, doubts rise as events move faster than them...
1. Part 1: When Sparks Fly, Chapter 1

A/N: here's chapter one of the sequel. I hope all of the people who enjoyed that story love this one…I've been writing it out on paper. Other than that, here it is.

Disclaimer on profile.

This story will be primarily from Katniss's perspective, but there will be 3rd person segments involving Peeta, Gale and Snow.

Blowing on Sparks

Part 1: When Sparks Fly

Chapter 1

I woke up, Peeta's intoxicating smell overtaking my senses. We've been home for a little over five months and so much has changed. I sit up, trying not to wake Peeta. I look down at him, taking in the sight; from his disheveled hair to the wrinkles on his shirt formed by my head, he looks perfect. And that's when my body starts to ache. His eyes open, flickering several times before he takes in the sight of me.

"Good morning, sweetheart." The words escape his mouth before ours come together; our toasting was today, I remember.

"Good morning to you." I grin down at him. "Just to think this time tomorrow we'll be married." I slid down onto his lap as he sits up.

"Are we going to make it public or are we going to use the Capitol?" My arms wrap around his neck as my legs straddle his.

"We'll see." I get out of the bed and start to clamber through my clothes. I enjoy taunting him in the early morning.

"So…you going to visit Gale while I work in the bakery?" I don't look back at Peeta; knowing who Gale's employer is still scares me. During the time Peeta and I have been home after the Games, Gale has been put to work dealing with the local government issues in the District. Rumor was that Thread wants to send him to District 2 for Peacekeeper training.

"I sort of have to. We haven't gotten the marriage license we need." I try to ignore the painful thoughts about Gale as I kiss Peeta goodbye; I was going to go eat breakfast with my family while he goes in early at the bakery. He changes and we walk into the clearing between all of the houses before I kiss him goodbye. I watch him jog out of the Victor's Village as I climb up the stairs to my 'official' house. I open the door, catching the smell of eggs and bacon that are freshly cooked. Walking further in, I don't notice the blur until Prim has crashed into me, hugging tightly.

"Good morning Katniss!" Her cheerful mood brings a smile to my face. The floorboards creak as someone, mother I assume, walks up.

"Uh…I guess I should get going, Prim," came the voice of Rory Hawthorn, Gale's younger brother. As he ran to the door, I yelled at him.

"Tell Gale I'm going to come visit him later." He just nods as he moves out the door.

"It's nice to see how you're both growing up. Standing behind us is mother, smiling at Prim and myself.

"So I assume you're fine with Peeta and me getting married?" We had never talked to her about the subject; it just seemed too touchy to the both of us.

"Of course. I couldn't hope for a better son-in-law than Peeta." Her smile shrinks in a mysterious way. "I just hope you two have children; I'd love to be a grandmother soon." A number of conflicting emotions swell up inside of me.

"I'm not sure Katniss is ready for that, yet." I smile at Prim's insight into my messed up mind; it's nice to know some people understand me. My mother just smiles, attempting to hide her displeasure.

"Well, I guess you'll need something to eat, Katniss. Go have the leftover food in the dinning room; I'll see Prim to school." They walk away from me. Right before they go through the door, mother turns back to me. "Should I tell anybody about…the toasting?" My face starts to burn before I can reply. "I guess that is a no." She starts to smile again. "See you tonight, Katniss." The door shuts behind them and I'm left alone. I stand there, letting tears roll down my face. As much as I'd wish otherwise, the memories of the Hunger Games are still fresh in my mind…and I knew the worst of them were ahead. Maybe life would be better if this…rebellion succeeds.

I fill up a plate with scrambled eggs and bacon, making sure to fill up a glass of hot chocolate; it was still my favorite beverage and my family imported a lot of the stuff. The warm food and drink gained some moans of pleasure. I sat back, looking at my empty plate as I drowned down the rest of my warm drink. Sighing, I knew it was time to go; there were a number of things I had to get done today.

Standing up, I stretched out my back before leaving the house; I'd lock it up but the Peacekeepers guarding the Village were good at keeping people out. I'll have to give them the list of names later, I remind myself. I go out the door, taking in the crisp winter air. I walk the path into the District, stopping to speak with Darius, one of the Peacekeepers assigned to the Village.

"Hey Darius!" He turned around, giving me a funny look.

"Yes, Miss Everdeen?" I still think the stately manner he uses around me is hilarious.

"A number of people will be coming into the Victor's Village tonight for a toasting."

Smiling, he replies. "Took you two long enough. Oh, and congratulations." He pauses for a second. "Want me to tell Johnson once his lazy ass shows up for work?" I'm tempted to laugh.

"Tell him what?" I ask.

"About the toasting." Laughing, I reply to the Peacekeeper.

"He should figure it out by tomorrow…if he's not drunk." Darius just shakes his head as I walk on, my destination being the Justice Building. I hear very little about what Gale actually does, but I've slowly pieced it together with Peeta's help. Basically Gale does whatever Thread asks him to do. Why he works for Thread, I don't know but a gut feeling tells me it involves his relationship with Peeta and myself. I walk through District 12's weary streets. Seam kids come running down the street, smiling and waving at me. I return the smiles and waves, always inspired a little by how joyful they look. I pass by the old apothecary and the Mellark Bakery; very original, I'd say. I see one of Peeta's brothers, probably Rai, wave at me. I smile back and quickly run in; I have time before I need to get to the Justice Building.

The bell attached to the door rings as I push the oak thing forward. Sitting behind the counter is Mr. Mellark and Thomas, Peeta's eldest brother. They both smile at me.

"Well look at this, it's none other than Katniss Everdeen, co-victor of the 74th Hunger Games." Thomas is grinning. "Your fiancée is busy; his stepmother wasn't happy when she found out about the toasting this morning." Ouch. For some reason I thought she might have actually accepted me, but that's an obvious 'no' now.

"I have to say I'm sort of surprised." My eyebrows rise. "Are you two and Rai coming?" Mr. Mellark starts to laugh.

"Wouldn't miss it. Are you going to let my wife come?" Before I can answer, two people come around the corner: Peeta and his step mom. She's glaring at me as Peeta walks up and kisses me.

"Why are you here? Trying to steal another person from this household?" I look back to her, startled by what she said. Instead of answering her, I answer Mr. Mellark's question.

"I guess the answer to your question is no." I peck Peeta no the cheek before hurrying out the door. "Bye!" I shout back before the screams shoot my voice down. I walk out, letting some of the screams drift outside of the building. Moving quickly, I try to put as much distance between that building and myself; I soon find that I've almost overshot the Justice Building.

Rushing up the steps, I pace myself as the doors approach. I pull them open and slip inside. The tiled floors and the number of statues in the room help solidify its position as the stronghold of Capital power here in this District. I look across the room to see Gale talking to whom I assume to be one of the female workers. I wander up to them just to find out that it's Madge he's talking to. He glances at me.

"Katniss," his gaze fixes on me, "what a surprise. What can I do for you?"

Smiling, I reply. "I'm here to get the…uh…marriage license thing, you know." They stare at me for a few seconds before Madge's head collapses on my shoulder, crying in joy. Gale is just smiling.

"So when's the toasting, then?" I'm smiling.

"Just head to the Victor's Village at 6:30 tonight. You can figure it out from there." Madge takes off, probably to go gossip for the first time in her life. I decide then I'll need Thread's help to keep the event civil and secret.

Gale hands me the certificate and before I can say anything to him, a voice booms through the building.

"Hawthorn! Who's that marriage certificate you just signed off for?" Thread, adorned with his Head Peacekeeper clothes, is marching our way.

"I did." His gaze moves to me. "I need you to have four more Peacekeepers outside the Victor's Village this afternoon and evening. Also, I'd like it if you could let Gale off early today." His arms cross.

"What's in it for me, victor?" If he were someone else, I'd punch him in the face.

"You can spy on the event for President Snow." Even with such an angry look, he keeps his head.

"Ok then, Mockingjay." I think that word will be important to my future.

A/N: and there's chapter 1. I'll be updating once a week, hopefully, with more when I get the chance. And the Justice Building interior is based off of that of the Capitol building.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: thank you to PeetaMellark'sKatniss, November92009, Ka, XxSnowPrincessXx, and Christopher Marsh Hawk for the reviews. And to XxSnowPrincessXx, this story is a sequel to '74th', so I suggest you read that if you haven't yet. Other than that, here's chapter two.

And the reason why I'm trying to update at least once a week is because my parent's have become very Nazi-like on the subject of school, so I have to do work and stuff.

Chapter 2

Peeta would admit he was relieved his stepmother wasn't coming to the toasting; she'd cause all sorts of problems for them. But as fate would have it, the stylists and prep teams from the Hunger Games had arrived today to prepare for the Victory Tour, which started in a couple of days.

"Well, that's probably some of my best work," Portia remarked as she looked at Peeta in his new suit, made just before the stylists had left the Capitol. Cinna had made a spectacular dress for Katniss and was currently somewhere in the District so he could deliver it to her. They were keeping the fire-theme alive.

"I think you may just be right, Portia. I like it better than the flaming costumes from the chariots." The stylist laughed, amused by his joke.

"Well Peeta, I just helped Cinna come up with the fire and make the costume to fit you. Other than that, it was all him." Ms. Everdeen opened up the door to the kitchen, surprised to find them in her house.

"Peeta, it's nice to see you. I was a little surprised by the fact the toasting is tonight." Portia gave her a look of confusion, but she ignored it. "At least it's you who gets to make my daughter happy. The only other boy I could've ever seen her with was Gale." Peeta tried to ignore the small amount of hatred building up inside of him; he usually didn't hold things against other people, especially his friends.

"What is this 'toasting' you speak of, Ms. Everdeen?" We both look at Portia, almost forgotten. I'm happy that Katniss and I got stylists who look like normal people, not the usual abominations in the Capitol.

"A toasting is a wedding custom here in District 12 that involves the breaking of bread. I doubt it's as fancy as what you have in the Capitol." Portia smiles, sipping on some hot chocolate.

"It sounds better than what we do in the Capitol. There it always involves some big ceremony in a massive church with some person playing a pipe organ. It seems that it's just about how much the Capitol has compared to the Districts at times." Her gaze moves to Peeta. "So I assume you and Katniss won't take President Snow's offer." Peeta just shrugged, leaning back into his chair.

'Maybe I deserve this, maybe I don't,' he told himself.

* * *

I smile as Hazelle tells me about how she caught Gale and Madge kissing in his room four days ago; apparently she thought I had heard about it from Prim, who had heard about it from Rory. She also apparently thought I still lived with my family. When she offers me food, my tongue moves before my mind can.

"No thanks, Hazelle. It seems you're starving as it is." As I realize what had just come out of my mouth, my hand flies to my face. She just stares at me, a grim smile on her face.

"You meant something else, didn't you?" I nod, still ashamed by what I had said. Sure before the Games I was somewhat rude and a little vulgar at times, but I'm convinced that being with Peeta makes me want to be a better person. Her gaze is still fixed on me, as if she isn't convinced.

"Yes…" is all I can get out. I'm sure that only Gale and Rory will show up to the toasting.

"Well, we all mess up at times, Katniss. All of us will be at your toasting, dear." As the words start to sink in, I look up.

"You will?" What I had said was deserving of Hazelle hating me for the rest of her life, but she was able to see past what I had said. After she forced me to have some of Greasy Sae's 'surprise stew', I fare her goodbye and leave the Hawthorn home. I start to walk through the Seam, the place where I had grown up. Looking at it now, I see that it's filled with this certain charm, almost as if it's struggling to be something better.

But it seems that the District is slowly falling apart, crushed underneath a stagnant decay of poverty and hunger. I'm around halfway home when my only real friend from the Capitol appears in view: Cinna.

"Cinna! What are you doing here so early?" I call out. Peeta and I had planned on getting married today so we could surprise our stylists when they arrived in District 12.

Smiling, he replies. "We got here early. Apparently we got some prototype 'rocket train' courtesy of President Coriolanus Snow. We were all shocked when one of the Peacekeepers, Darius I believe his name was, told us you and Peeta were getting married today." He's walking right beside me as we pass by the Mellark property. I glance out the side of my eye to see Mrs. Mellark glaring out at me, obviously still angry about earlier this morning. Cinna puts a box in my hand.

"I made this for you before coming." I open the box, not sure what to expect. Inside is a sparkling dress, somewhere between the color of lightly fallen snow and the blazing sun. The light reflecting off of it radiates across my face, illuminating parts of it. I have to say that Cinna has outdone himself once again.

"It's amazing, Cinna." My face gives the look of being guilty. "I've guessed you've heard about my talent." I wasn't horribly proud of it, but at least I was good at it. I can just spot Darius and Johnson.

"Ah, yes…your talent. When your prep team discovered that Head Peacekeeper Thread was letting you fire a gun, they were horrified to say the least." The Peacekeepers guarding the Victor's Village smile at us as we walk past. "I'm sure that President Snow found the video of you shooting a military-grade weapon to be amusing." I blush at the comment as the pristine Victor's Village comes into view; it reminds me heavily of the houses from some "Victorian" era. Sitting on the porch to the house I had won is Peeta and my mother, both deep in conversation. Peeta's gaze moves around periodically before his catch mine. We both smile at the same time while mother turns around, apparently aware of my arrival with Cinna.

"Hurry up Katniss! You prep team is on the verge of insanity by now!" I realize my box is still open so I close it, tuck it under an arm, and then run up to the house. Peeta stands up and I place a quick kiss on his lips before heading inside to find Octavia, Flavius and Venia, all of them freaking out over something.

"We thought it was some sort of prank when we heard about some wedding, but apparently it's true." Right then I remember I was going to give Darius the list I had made while visiting Hazelle; I'm sure someone else could deliver it to him while the prep team tortures me. They lead me to a chair that's almost parallel to the ground. I sit in it just like when I first arrived in the Capitol. They all grimace from the fact the hair on my legs was back and I had allowed my eyebrows to grow out. At least they couldn't do any alterations to me. Yet.

If only Peeta could get me out of this, I wished.

* * *

Thread watched Peeta as everyone waited for Katniss to arrive; apparently some of the people from the Capitol had convinced some people to do a mixed version of the two marriage ceremonies. The Head Peacekeeper could tell that the groom was anxious, waiting to see his bride come down the path. Unlike in a Capitol wedding, only the groom stood before everyone, a loaf of bread in his hands. An unfamiliar song started to play and everyone suddenly turned around.

Katniss Everdeen had arrived and everyone was hypnotized by her dress. The sounds of instruments called things like a banjo, upright bass, fiddle, and a mandolin played the song, having an upbeat melody. She walked down the path in the time it took for the song to be played before her hands rested on part of the loaf.

Peeta spoke first. "I promise to love you no matter what hardships come our way. This loaf is a symbol of my love for you." Thread found himself scribbling down every single detail of the ceremony; a number of people in the Capitol were interested by the traditions of the Districts.

"I promise to love you, no matter how painful it seems." A tear rolled down her face. "This loaf represents my love for you." They pulled the loaf in two, pulling Thread to the front of his seat. Having served in seven different districts, he had never seen something as confusing as this 'toasting' tradition of District 12. He watched as they pulled parts of the loaf off and handed them to the people there. Once everyone had a piece, Peeta and Katniss returned to the front of the congregation.

"We've asked you all here to celebrate the next step in our lives together." Following the lead, Thread rose his piece like a glass of wine. Now he understood the name they had for it. "Thank you." Continuing to follow the lead, he ate his piece of bread. Once everyone had consumed it, the happy couple walked down the path and towards Peeta's home in the Village. Peeta opened the door, swept Katniss into his hands, and they disappeared to inside of the house.

Thread was smiling. Snow was going to love hearing about this.

A/N: whoot! Another chapter done. Also, it's pretty early so yeah…enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: thank you too the usual three for their reviews; you know who you are. And to those who've either reviewed the previous chapter or have added this as a favorite/alert, it would be nice to review, also.

Chapter 3

It seemed like an unreal dream, that night. After almost an hour of begging, Peeta finally convinced me to…sleep with him. It sounds weird in my head given that we had been sharing the same bed for over five months, but where we went after the toasting was amazing, to say the least. Right now I was awake, lying on top of Peeta's body. Thinking about the state we're both in brings a massive blush to my face and a small amount of regret to my mind.

Pulling myself up from on top of his warm body, I walk over to the bureau, slight pains from the _fun_ Peeta and I had last night. Pulling on enough clothes so I can go out in public, I grab some of Peeta's clothes and toss them onto him. He groans before sitting up. I can't help but stare at him; I doubt I'll ever get used to living with him.

"Good morning, sweetie." I walk over to him, grinning from the new nickname.

"I like that better than sweetheart." I pause to kiss Peeta. "Remind me to ask Haymitch to stop calling me that." Peeta laughs at my joke and I can't help but laugh also.

"Well, how does it feel being Katniss _Mellark_, now?" I push him over, grinning.

"I'm not sure yet. Maybe I'll tell you in a couple of days." Before he can put any clothes on, Effie came through the door.

"You two need to hurry up. Some photographers from the capital have arrived and they'd like to talk with both of you." She looked at us, her eyes squinted. "You both should shower. I doubt they'll like you both smelling like sweat." She closed the door behind her. After a couple of seconds, Peeta pushed me towards the bathroom with me protesting those actions.

After ten minutes, I'm out of the shower and downstairs, trying to properly cook some bacon while Peeta showers. Let's just say that I'd be better off with one of those machines I told Caesar about during my interview. Time seems to fly by before the familiar sound of Peeta's feet alerts me to his presence. I don't turn around to look at him, but instead let him come up behind me.

"So when do you want to learn how to bake bread?" Peeta mumbled into my neck. My brain was trying to process his question, but his lips were driving me mad. I eventually pull him away for long enough to think properly.

"I don't think you'd want me in a kitchen." My hand waves over the bacon. "Just look at this. I can't even cook meat." Peeta laughs as he pulls me closer.

"Bacon isn't really meat. I'm sure those stews Greasy Mae have more real meat than bacon, as good as it is." I flash a quick glare at him before stealing a kiss. He walks over to the pantry and starts to pull ingredients out.

"What are you doing, Peeta?" He looks back to me, smiling. I don't know if I like what he may have in store.

"I'm going to make us pancakes, sweetie." I watch as he pulls out the remaining ingredients and starts to mix them together. Some of the batter splatters onto his face. He starts to cook up several of the hotcakes before I get my hands on the bowl of batter. Taking a massive scoop, I chuck a bunch of the stuff at Peeta, who narrowly dodges it. I continue to lob batter at him as he moves in my direction, trying his best to not get hit. Eventually Peeta reaches me and takes me to the floor, getting the batter everywhere. At this moment we hear the door open. We both become still as the sound of heels clicking against the ground closes in.

"What are you two doing? You have a photo shoot today!" I'll admit the entire event was worth it just to see the look on Effie's face, but having her swat us wasn't fun. "I thought you two had grown up, given what had transpired last night." Her head moves in an unappreciative manner. "Boy, was I wrong. You two go make yourselves presentable while I get some food for you two." She walks off, grumbling angrily as we climb the stairs to our room.

"You know Katniss, I suddenly feel like a little kid that tracked mud into the house." A smile comes to my face at that sort of comment; I had received a serious talk with my father back when I was 5 for that. He opens up the door and pulls off his shirt, admiring my handiwork. "You wouldn't be half bad at painting. Just some training…" he mumbles off as I strip off my clothes and jump into the shower.

Peeta comes rushing after I scream; it turns out that it takes forever for the warm water to reset itself out here. I reassure him that I'm completely fine before he finally leaves; I'm sure he'd shower with me if I would let him. I push through the cold water and soon I'm out, shivering as I rub the towel over my body. I put on the clothes brought up for me by Effie and then I find myself in the grasp of my prep team.

If there is some great deity, may he have mercy on me now.

* * *

Gale once couldn't imagine anything he could hate more than the Capitol, but he's sure he's found it: Head Peacekeeper Thread. Of course people could argue to him that Thread is an extension of the Capitol's will, but Gale probably wouldn't care; that connection hadn't been made yet and probably never will be made in his mind. He'll admit that working for that man was better than working in the mines, but Thread's comments about how he'd be a good soldier got on Gale's nerves.

He knew he would never kill anyone in cold blood, especially if they defied the policies of the Capitol. Being a worker in the Justice Building, Gale had access to a number of ancient documents, but only one made the fire inside of him grow larger. It had barely made it to this day in Panem, but _The Declaration of Independence_, a document used to rally the American people against a 'Great Britain' spoke an elegant tone that worked Gale's beliefs like paint on canvas.

Gale continued to dig deeper into the documents of a "United States of America", the superpower that had been Panem's precursor. The ideas that the United States had been founded upon seemed to encourage his rebellious side. He read about how some small colonies revolted against their ruler and would become, as one of its later leaders would call it, "a shining city on a hill". He read about their conflicts, their victories, and their complicated history. From the humble beginnings to the meat grinding of civil war to the stirrings of a world power to its fall into darkness, the history enthralled Gale.

Those documents slowly started to be the only thing that matter to him, blurring his mind so much he barely noticed the person standing in front of him.

"Gale, are you alright?" He was thankful that Madge had taken an interest in him. It was embarrassing when Hazelle would have to go to the Justice Building to get Gale out of the archives.

"Yeah Madge, I'm just fine." He looked back at his work. Apparently he had been in the middle of hiding all knowledge of the toasting from last night; the President had told Thread to make it seem like it had never happened to the outside Districts and to the Capitol.

"That's nice." Her lips pursed together as Gale tried to figure out where he had been before he had drifted off into thoughts about 'America'. "You seemed like a different person when I came by yesterday." A mischievous grin came to her face. "You've probably been thinking about Peeta and Katniss's new life all day, haven't you?" _'Thank you, Madge. I never would've come up with a plausible excuse.'_

"You got me there. I was just wondering how they're faring with Katniss's decision to never have children." His eyes were staring at the computer as he talked. "I bet she'll be even more hesitant given that she's with Peeta. Everyone knows that it would be entertaining to see the child of two victors fight in the arena, especially with their case." After a few seconds, the only sound in the rotunda was the clicking of the keys.

"That would make sense, I guess." Madge mumbled out. "Well, I should head home. Apparently they want me there during the pre-Victory Tour photo shoot. Why, I don't know." She turned away, starting to walk towards the doors. Stopping in the center, her head turned down towards her shoulder. "I guess I'll see you later, Gale. Try not to fall asleep in the archives."

Gale never looked up, just waiting for the booming sound of the door closing. Once it came, he leaned back, moving a hand into his hair.

"What have I gotten myself into?" He asked himself.

A/N: I'll say that's not my best, but whatever. If you want, go look up "A Tout Le Monte" by Megadeth.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: the usual three (PeetaMellark'sKatniss, Christopher Marsh Hawk, and November92009) have all reviewed once again, so thanks. And a thing that happened recently: my school was able to win Chuck the Rubber Chicken back from our rivals. Fun fact: Chuck has been signed by Chuck Norris.

Also, go read the Sword of Truth series by Terry Goodkind. The first book is _Wizard's First Rule_. Trust me on this; the guy inspires how I'd want to write.

Chapter 4

It is day one of the Victory Tour and Effie is already angry with Peeta and myself. Other than the fact the photo shoot the day before went completely wrong and we kept half of District 12 up last night, I don't get why she's so angry with us. Or maybe it's just what had happened this morning. She had told me that we have to stay on schedule or else we'll be the laughing stock of Panem. At that point I had said I thought the Gamemakers were. Her head soon looked like a tomato with pink hair on top of it, which I blurted out as Peeta pulled me out of the dinning car and Haymitch called up some Peacekeepers before Effie tried to kill me. The rest of the day went splendid, with Peeta and I doing absolutely nothing, not even having our 'fun'.

We showed up later and she didn't take the time to acknowledge me like she did for Peeta, so I just decided that I'm not going to listen to her. And that's when she decided to speak to me.

"So Katniss, I guess you're thinking that I hate you. Let me tell you, I treated a teacher the same way you just treated me and she wasn't angry. Eventually we became good friends and…" she cut off from her story, "are you listening to me?" Peeta nudges me a couple of times before I look at something other than my soup.

"Yes honey?" I ask Peeta. His eyes flick towards Effie and I give a dissatisfactory groan. Sometimes I wish I would've died in that arena, or at least have gotten Peeta to kill me. Peeta gives me a stern look, something I've never seen from him.

"What is it Peeta?" I mumble out, stirring my soup lazily.

"Effie asked you a question. I think you should answer." He seemed more…sympathetic of her. I turned to Effie.

"So what were you asking?" Her lips pursed into a thin smile.

"You just answered my question. I was telling you about how I once treated someone older than me just like how you treated me earlier." I barely noticed the small splash of soup as my spoon fell from my hands. I could never image Effie being disrespectful.

"Wait…you did?" The corners of my lips were starting to pull up as the words exploded from my mouth.

Smiling, she replied. "Yes I did. I was a…bad cookie growing up, so to say. My parents weren't the disciplinary type, so I got away with a lot of things I'd rather not tell you about." She looked away from me and back to her food. A few tears were coming down her face. "I was never a good kid for them, they deserved so much better." I was completely surprised by Effie's story; I've always thought of her being one of those people who always cares about manners and such. She quickly finished her meal before standing up and leaving.

"We'll be in District 11 soon." She looks back at us from the compartment door. "It's warm there, so dress appropriately."

* * *

Douglas Moriner hated District 11. It wasn't the people or even the weather; it was the Head Peacekeeper, Jonathan Mengler. Doug was currently standing in one of the many watchtowers around the fenced district; it had been years since an attempt to escape had been made. Moriner looked out into the distance; one of the Capitol Bullet Trains was racing towards the District, only half an hour out. Picking up the phone, he called Mengler.

"The Victor's train is in sight, sir. I'd estimate they'd be here in about half an hour." A few moments passed before Mengler answered.

"That's good. A letter arrived here from the Capitol this morning issued to the victors, so I want you to come over to the Justice Building. Jackson should be there soon."

"Of course sir." Doug let his usual response to authority slip out before hanging up. He had never liked the more violent measures used in District 11, but it was too vital to have toxic bombs dropped on it during the Dark Days. He walked over to the edge of the tower to see Jackson climbing up the ladder. The other Peacekeeper pulled himself up into the watchtower, a grim smile on his face.

"Looks like you're off early. I'd give my front teeth to watch the victors, especially after hearing some of the rumors from the Capitol about some wedding thing a couple of days back or something along those lines." Doug just rolled his eyes at his comrade, on of the more idealist Peacekeepers. Some joked about sending him to a different district on 'accident'.

"Yeah, well I'd rather give my front teeth to get the hell out of this place. At least nobody has found the…get-away car." Jackson gave Doug a knowing smile as the previous guard started to climb down.

'_Maybe that rebellion will happen. They are the only ones who can control the sparks now,'_ Doug told himself.

* * *

It took a while between Effie's breakdown and our arrival in District 11, the one I was looking forward to the least. This was Rue's home and I had failed her. I was on the verge of burying my face into Peeta's shirt and just crying until he could wring it out and fill a tub. Sometimes I was convinced that the only thing the Hunger Games did for me was just to build upon the fears I had built up my entire life; the now infrequent nightmares and Peeta were testaments to that.

He held my hand as the door opened up and the flashes from the cameras caught our faces. We were lead by some of the Peacekeepers on the train to the Justice Building, Haymitch and Effie providing their selves as good shields from the paparazzi. Soon we were in though the doors and they slammed shut. A District 11 Peacekeeper walks up to us with some paper-thing in his hand.

"My name is Douglas Moriner and I'm in charge of the victor's safety while in this district. This letter for them." He holds it out towards us and I take it, staring in wonder. I had never seen a letter in the Seam; we considered them to be a thing the people in the Capitol messed around with. I rip it open and a piece of paper finds itself in my hands.

_To my dear victors,_

_As a way to show you that no matter what you do I am in control, for every District that gets closer to rebellion, one of your friends back home gets punished. Some, such as Primrose, I will not touch for Panem loves her too much. But some, like Gale, have done things to get my attention and will face serious problems. I suggest you tell him to stop reading about 'the United States of America' when you get home; it'll be dangerous for his health._

_Other than that, I hope you two have a marvelous Victory Tour and enjoy yourselves in the Districts._

_Your friend,_

_President Coriolanus Snow_

_P.S. I know about the toasting._

It felt like my heart was being cut out with a butcher's knife; I couldn't believe that he could do these things, but at the same time I was barely surprised by who he was threatening. It seems that maybe Gale has been right all along; maybe he's right that the only way to make sure that the people I care about are truly safe is by eliminating the Capitol from the picture of everyone's life. I can tell by now that Peeta has also read the letter and now a calmer fire is building within him, calmer than the one inside of me. I'm tempted to test President Snow, but I fear to do for Gale.

As Doug leads us towards the stage where the ceremony will take place, I feel myself internally arguing about how involved with a rebellion I should get. I can spot the families of Rue and Thresh and the answer is becoming messier.

Should I spark it, or should I suppress it, just like how the Capitol does to everyone's life. And that's when I figure out what I'm going to do.

* * *

Every soul in Panem was glued to their TVs as Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen, as far as they knew, were led out to the small stage set up in front of District 11's Justice Building. On each side of the stage were two different families: one for Rue, one for Thresh. The 'star-crossed lovers', unknown to all except President Snow and Gale, were trying to decide what to do now.

President Snow had changed the rules and the Victors were left to play by them.

A/N: I have a four-day weekend coming up soon; so more chapters will arrive sooner. Also, for the Hunger Games movie they're going to do, I'm convinced that for the opening credits they should play "Endgame" by Megadeth.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: well, today's the first day of my four day weekend, so I'm going to give you the first out of a couple of new chapters. Thank you November92009 for reviewing, and you too whatever the hell your name is now.

And because I can: ]v[ E G A D E T ]-[

Chapter 5

I looked out at the people of District 11, and in my mind they looked like sort of like tamed animals back home, trying to stay alive between scraps. I can imagine that life here is similar, seeing how many Peacekeepers that are here. Their mayor walks up to the podium and starts to talk about the usual stuff during a Victory Tour; just like how I did during the Reaping that put me on the path I'm on now, I don't listen to what he says. It's until that he motions towards us that I come back to reality. Peeta and I haven't talked about what we should do about our little 'uprising' yet, so I let him speak first.

"Just like Katniss here," I feel his arms wrap around me, "I regret Rue's death. Not only did she help keep Katniss alive, she was one of those people who didn't belong in the arena; she deserved better than what she got." I notice tears start to build in his eyes as mine water. "I'm sure that if she was born in the Capitol, she would've been the same person she was. I can't say that I personally knew her, but from what I saw before the Games, I had that feeling, one that was a little uneasy at times." By the way he stops, I can tell Peeta wants me to talk about Thresh.

Taking in a breath, I start. "I'm not sure exactly what to say about Thresh. I was never sure what was going through his mind and all of my encounters with him during the Games were bizarre at best, but I think just like Rue, he showed a part of himself in the arena. I'm sure that everyone he knew here could understand every move he made in that…forest, but at times I wonder why he died in what I assume is an honorable way to the people of this beautiful district."

On the verge of taking those sparks of rebellion and creating a massive fire, I continue. "I have to thank this District for their children. The memories of them will never leave me, nor will the pain of their deaths." I look down, to ashamed to continue to look at them; I feel like I should be apologizing for killing Rue and Thresh, but I can't bring myself to do anything like that.

Peeta picks up the dropped reins. "As a way of showing our gratitude, we're going to give both families that have been gravely affected by the Games enough money so that they can live comfortably for the rest of all of their lives." A deadly silence befalls District 11, and the rest of Panem I'm assuming. What Peeta has done has never been done before; victors rarely care for the families of the tributes who they were allied with.

Some Peacekeepers take us away, probably scared for their lives as I think; Peeta and I have 'twisted the lion's tail', as Gale once said to me. we've rattled the hornet's nest with our words and now I'm sure that President Snow is going to enact his revenge. The only question I have is when.

* * *

Gale was sitting in the District 12 archive, watching the first stop on the Victory Tour from District 11. He had received a threatening letter from the President that morning and was watching, worried. He knew Peeta and Katniss were both smart, but they may force Snow's hand. Watching Peeta tell the families that they'll receive money from them, he turned away from the tiny TV and started to pack some of the stuff; he had to get to somewhere safe.

Just finishing with the packing, he pulled open the door. Thread was waiting on the other side of the door. "Where are you going, boy?" slowly stepping back, Gale eyed the two Peacekeepers who were circling back around him, both armed with rifles. His gaze returned to Thread.

"I was just going home for lunch. My mother had asked me to try and get home for then. I was going to tell you, of course." Gale was relieved that he hadn't been shot yet; that meant Thread had some larger purpose for what was going on.

"Of course you were. I noticed you've been reading up about the United States of America. You know, the only extremely important person I liked was Roosevelt."

"Which one?" Gale asked. Thread started to smile.

"I'll let you guess." He watched as a large piece of wood was drawn from behind the Head Peacekeeper. "It should be obvious now. I always thought that Theodore Roosevelt should've destroyed democracy then; he had the support of the military and was the only person who could've stomached the feat."

"He didn't because he believed in democracy. That was the fundamental belief upon which America was founded." Thread just smiled at Gale.

"You know, if you weren't so idealist, I'd say you could be workable." The big stick started to move through Thread's hands. "I'm going to make you my Latin America, boy." The rifles the other Peacekeepers had moved up through Gale's armpits and locked his arms in place as the stick descended upon Gale's head. The sickening crunch of the contact between skull and solid oak rippled through the room as a body crumpled to the ground. Thread stood over his victim.

"Good night, fool. We'll be seeing you in the Capitol next."

* * *

As we're led through the Justice Building towards our train, the sound of gunfire causes me to jump. Peeta's grip on me is tighter, obviously wanting to protect me. I notice Doug and another Peacekeeper, who had recently arrived, our discussing something with Haymitch while Effie is trying to figure out what is going on. I'm sure I know what is; the rebellion that Snow wanted stopped is starting. That, or the world has gone crazy.

I call out to Haymitch. "What is going on?" he looks at me, an angry sneer on his face. That's new.

"The people of District 11 are rioting, well at least some of them our. I'm sure that if there's a rebellion anytime soon against the Capitol, you will be their poster girl, Katniss." He looks over to Peeta. "You've both endangered so many people with those statements, including Gale." Before we can say something, he cuts us off. "I know what Snow will do, because I've been in a similar situation. Make sure to remind me at some point to give you the tape of my Hunger Games."

We roll our eyes at Haymitch before getting up; it looks like the Peacekeepers our trying to get the situation under control. Doug and his friend, Jackson, continue to lead us through the Justice Building until we reach our bullet train, prepped to depart for District 10. Peeta and myself quickly jump onto the train, not even daring to look back. We move through the train like mad until we reach the compartment set aside for him; the one we haven't used. Locking the door, I collapse into Peeta's arms, terrified for the future.

For my future. For Peeta's future.

For Gale's.

* * *

Haymitch started to climb onto the train, grumbling out random curse words. Behind him are the Peacekeepers who are actually useful for something other than shooting civilians. The door opens up and Doug calls out.

"So these coordinates are right you say. Have you been to District 13?" the drunken mentor doesn't turn around, but just shakes his head. "Then why should I trust you?"

"Because. I hope to see you there, Douglas." Haymitch climbed into the train as eerie words came from the interior of the district.

"A tout le monde, a tout mes amis, je vous aime, je dois partir, these are the last words I'll ever speak, and they'll set me free." The words were ended by gunfire and a tear crawled down Haymitch's face.

These people had given their lives up to tell the Capitol that any man couldn't own them. They were heroes that will never be known of, and that was the most tragic part.

Well, one person would, he swore.

"A/N: yay, another chapter. If you want the translation to the 'French' part, just review! They are the chorus to Megadeth's "A Tout Le Monde". Other than that, I'm just sick of most of my mail being from colleges I don't plan on attending.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: thank you to PeetaMellark'sKatniss and HopeNeverDies (once known as November92009) for the reviews. Other than that, I don't have much to say right now.

Chapter 6

The past week has gone by faster than I thought it would; each day has been almost exactly the same. For some reason we always wake up early before having a filling breakfast and then Peeta and I disappear for a while. Around midday we reach the next district, then we go through the whole outdoor ceremony thing. After that, we go to a dinner, given we don't start a riot like we did back in District 11. Most of the districts have been similar to how 12 is; the crowd has the feel of cattle that has been rounded up and has no choice but to watch.

Some districts, such as 11 and 8, the people seem to be waiting for something that can take the massive weights off of their shoulders. We're currently heading towards District 2, the place for which Cato and Clove came from. Peeta and myself are both liable for blame from their families; the two were killed going after us. The biggest rumor on the train is the sleeping arrangement Peeta and I have; we spend the night sleeping in my room, which for some reason bothers the actual people from the Capitol more than the rare few that grew up in the Districts.

Peeta and I just spend our time talking about our future, the situation with the districts, or we just kiss for hours at a time, it seems. We know we have to at least try to prevent the rebellion, or just make sure we're both dead by the time it starts.

The reinforced doors open when we reach District 2 and we get to see the massive military building, referred to as "the Nut" by some of the Peacekeepers, that employs a good portion of the people. The rest work in nuclear technology. We go through our usual routine; the ceremony, the dinner party, and then we get back on the train and fall asleep within an hour of leaving. The people of District 2 seem to enjoy the ceremony, being completely different compared to the others.

This goes on once more in District 1, from which both tributes died because of me. They have more of a District 11/8 feel, which I find strange; I was sure 8 and 11 were the way they were because they were sympathetic to Peeta and myself. An eventless dinner and a dreamless night lead into the day on which we reach the Capitol. I can already see President Snow's disgusted face when he realizes we haven't stopped the rebellion; we've just tried not to make the situation worse than it is, and we've hit rock bottom.

The sun starts to peek through the windows on the train and its warm, golden glow washes over my face. My eyes open up and I find comfort from the slow moving mass that's Peeta; it reassures me that everything is all right, for now. I move out of the bed, making sure not to wake him up and I pull on some sweats to cover my cold body.

Moving out of the compartment, I aimlessly wander through the train. I eventually find myself in the TV room, and out of curiosity, I turn it on. In an instant, the screen was lit and it displayed some Capitol show. Behind the strange person were twelve pillars holding up a single, pentagon-shaped thing; the entire thing represented the relationship between the Districts and the Capitol. I then noticed that the pillars representing Districts 1, 8, 11, and 12 were all red, while the others were blue. Listening to the program, I started to get worried.

"So, you're saying that because of the events of the Victory Tour so far that these four districts are on the verge of rebellion?" Said one of the 'older' men, his hair died orange.

"Exactly, Traval. These districts have been "fired up", so to speak, by the actions of the victors Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. And this all started when she pulled out the berries. It made sense to me at first, but after speaking with President Snow about 17 hours after the event, I've been keeping a close eye on all of the districts as a whole." He paused. "Our biggest worry is that if all four of these districts fall to rebels, the rest of Panem will shortly follow."

The other man, Traval, looked worried to me. "So what can we do to preserve Panem, 'Volts'?" The instant he said the nickname, I recognized who the person was: a victor from District 3. I didn't remember his name, but I felt myself leaning closer to the screen.

"I'm not sure what the best path will be, but a captured rebel talked highly of this ancient idea called 'democracy'. The biggest problem with the form he talked about, the one used in Panem's predecessor, is that when so many people can speak their own opinions, major problems arise. Primarily violent ones between people who are so similar, but they disagree on one issue. Too many conflicts have arisen from this problem." Any faith I had in 'Volts' soon disappeared; I thought he would've stuck up for the Districts, not the Capitol.

"I was just wondering, Beetee, what is the captured rebel's name?" The victor gave a grim smile, one I recognized all to well.

"His name is Gale Hawthorn, Traval. He also believes that District 13 is still alive." The studio audience started to laugh, but Beetee acted like it was not a joke; not only was I scared for my friend, but I was worried that the world was going insane. I changed the channel and an old Hunger Games video popped up. I watched, wondering which one it was, until the announcer spoke.

"Welcome back to the 50th Hunger Games, the 2nd Quarter Quell! Our last two tributes are Marissa Evans of District 2 and Haymitch Abernathy of District 12!" I watch as a young Haymitch, holding his guts in his body with one of his hands while a large female chases after him, an axe in her hand. He soon reaches the edge of the arena, and turns to find her arrive. She chucks her axe at him, and he ducks, letting it sail over the edge. He remains on the ground, nearing death. A smirk is on his face and she looks at him likes he's crazy.

That is until her axe comes back and lodges itself into her skull. The messy spray of blood, bone and brain spews out of her head and slams onto the ground in front of Haymitch. I turn the TV off and turn around to find both Haymitch and Peeta.

"Find anything interesting, sweetheart?" Our mentor is looking at me like I was some mutt who had dug up prize-winning flowers.

"How you won your Games." My gaze goes over to Peeta. "There's something I need to tell you."

"I think you can tell both of us exactly what you've seen and what the hell is going on!" A bottle falls from behind Haymitch after he lets out his anger at me.

"Ok." I murmur, not wanting to tell Haymitch about Gale's situation. "The thing is, apparently a number of things that Peeta and I have done since the berries have been seen by some in the Capitol as inciting rebellion. As a way to try and stop us from doing anything else, Gale has been taken by the Capitol and apparently he's told them some thing about District 13 being still alive." I stop when I notice that our mentor is holding his head with both of his hands.

"Well, that story helped my hangover to come back, so I'm going back to bed." He turns away from us. Right before he leaves the compartment, he turns back, glaring at us. "I suggest you two try to repair any damage done so far today." He starts to sneer at us. "You won't get another chance." He steps out and I turn to Peeta.

"What are we going to do, Peeta?" He's staring down at his feet, most likely thinking about the same thing I am.

"I'm not to sure, Katniss." He looks up, a tear in his eye. "We may just have to wing it, this time." He comes closer and his hand strokes the side of my face. "At least we have each other." Our lips find each other and we let all of our problems go away.

* * *

Haymitch picked up the phone in the train and dialed a number. The phone on the other side rang twice.

"This is Coin, how can I help you?"

"Hello Coin, this is Haymitch. We have a problem on our hands." An angry huff comes from the other side.

"What is it this time? Has he gotten her pregnant? I can't have the symbol of this rebellion be caring a child." Haymitch was on the verge of laughing; one thing he was sure about was that she would never have a child while the Games were still alive.

"It's not that. Apparently one of her friends back home has gotten himself taken in under counts of insurrection and treason. He also believes that District 13 is still alive." A few seconds passed.

"So what do you want from me?"

"What do you think, you stubborn woman? I want you to go send some men to get that kid out. He's going to be valuable once the rebellion begins. Trust me on this."

"I just hope you aren't as drunk as usual, Soldier Abernathy. I'll be sending a crew to get him. What's his name?"

"Gale Hawthorn, President Coin."

A/N: hyah-hah-hah. Quick question: who saw Justin Bieber get killed on CSI on Thursday? I did and I lol'd.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: thank you to HopeNeverDies and ForeverInTime for their reviews. I happen to have a poem I wrote on my profile, so if you'd like, go check it out. Other than that, here's the long overdue chapter.

Note: I will not have as much time to write due to the beginning of the Track and Field season. Wish me luck, guys.

Chapter 7

I stare out the window as the Capitol starts to come closer into view. The electronic glow springs up from the towering mountains, protecting the fortressed city. I try not to think about Gale as we get closer by the second; some of the people from the Capitol, including Effie, have been getting excited ever since we left District 1. Thankfully they don't know about what I saw that night; the night I discovered the truth about Haymitch and the terrible fact that the Capitol has finally flexed its muscle to try and silence the rebellion.

As this process of trying to do what President Snow asked of Peeta and myself continues, I find that I can only trust Peeta; I'm sure that Effie is loyal to the Capitol and that Haymitch could possibly be a spy. For which side, I don't know; at times I don't know which side he'll choose if a violent rebellion breaks out. And that's what Peeta and I are supposed to stop for Snow.

Looking away from the Capitol, I'm able to spot the stars up in the night sky; something I doubt they care much for in the Capitol. Who needs to look up at stars when you get to watch teenagers butcher each other every year? Thinking about the Games in that manner just reveals to me everything I know; they're a barbaric event used by the Capitol to keep the people of Panem in their place. The Gamemakers don't care for the families of all of the countless dead tributes, they only worry about if they're going to survive until the next year and what position they'll have. And it sickens me.

As I sit there, staring out into the dark plains surrounding the mountains, the door opens up. As the footfalls come closer, I don't have to turn around to know it's Peeta. His arms come around me and I feel the warmth of his body against mine and I suddenly feel safer.

"Just stay here, please?" I whisper out. Peeta doesn't say anything and I know he'll be with me until the Capitol decides we've lived past our 'entertainment prime'.

It seems like we're there forever before Haymitch comes in. "The people who've organized this entire thing want you two. After they're done, we should be in the Capitol. I hope you two know what you're doing; one misstep and a lot of people will die. You have the chance to prevent that; I'd suggest you take it." He turns away, staggering slightly from his years of drinking.

Peeta stands up, offering me a hand. As I take it, he starts to speak. "Well, I guess we should go do what they want." He makes no mention to what Haymitch said at the end of his little 'speech', so I just follow him through the train. Soon we're with the Capitol people who're all have been extremely giddy today. One of them, the only one who looks normal to us, speaks.

"We don't want a repeat of District 11, nor do we want the treatment we got in either 8, 2, or 1. All of those districts have been placed under harsher rule after you two went through. There is also a lot of talk about you two being close to the insurrectionist Gale Hawthorn." I look to Peeta, trying to mask my worry. Apparently they can read me like a large-letter book.

"You know him, don't you?" I know the question is directed at me, but it feels like it's for both of us.

"Yes. After Peeta, he's my best friend." I ignore Peeta's sideways glance at me as I stare down the people from the Capitol. First, they take away my freedom. Secondly, they take away any chance of living a real life. Now, they've taken away one friend and now I'm worried about what could possibly happen to Peeta. The berries were my idea and now I'm paying the price, slowly.

"And you," he looks over to Peeta, "how close are you to Mr. Hawthorn?"

"I don't know him as well as Katniss does, but I would be willing to trust my life in his hands." A grim smile was on his face, unwilling to back down. At times like this is when I just want Peeta. All of him. They all stare at me as my face starts to burn.

"You know something we do not, don't' you?"

Smiling, I reply. "I know that he knows about the chance of a rebellion. I'd guess that's one of his motives. He almost always had something bad to say about the Capitol. It was usually about the Games or the Peacekeepers or the constant state of poverty everyone lived in." I smug smirk is on my face as they glare at me, angered by what I've said.

"You know, Mrs. Mellark," I don't flinch, "I could have you arrested for that blasphemy, but I'm in a good mood, so I'm not going to tell anyone else what you've just said."

"What about the people behind you. Will they spill?" I smile as Peeta prods into the man's mistake.

"That can always be fixed." He turns on a dime, drawing a handgun. In a number of loud flashes, all the others with him are slumped on the ground, blood flowing from their heads. The splattering from the shots to their heads are coated against the side of the compartment.

We stare at him, worried. For the first time since I was in the arena, I actually feel scared. Hunting was different than this; as long as you gave the more dangerous animals the correct amount of space, you didn't end up in their stomach. In pieces, of course. We continue to stand there until Haymitch and Effie come flying into the compartment. As they take in the sight of the dead bodies and the splattering of blood, they back out of the room. He doesn't even look over at them.

"So this is how it's going to work, victors. You two are going to disassociate yourselves from Mr. Hawthorn or else President Snow is going to have to get his hands dirty once again. And let me tell you, he doesn't like to do that when he doesn't have to." I look back to Peeta for a second or two before gazing at the man. "We'll be stopping soon, so I suggest you get back to your 'happy-lover' looks back on; the citizens of the Capitol don't need to see a some frightened teenagers again. They'll want that in six months."

He leads us to the door where we're 'reunited' with Haymitch and Effie. After a few moments, the door opens up and I walk into the next part of my life.

A part without Gale.

A/N: yeah, I know it's short and you've all been waiting long, but sorry. At least I ran 7 ½ miles today.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: well, this is the final chapter of the first part of this story (those of you who read 74th know what's going on, maybe). Thanks to HopeNeverDies, Anonymus (lol, Anonymous was on the national news Tuesday), and ForeverInTime. Also, I am having a poem I wrote get published on Pink Eye Lemonade's online magazine for the spring (which comes out on the 13th of this month). That and another one of my poems is on my profile.

Oh, and if you ever find a 'cruel judge', make sure to tell him that 74th wasn't supposed to be a retelling of the _Hunger Games_. Anonymous fool…

Chapter 8

A number of Peacekeepers walk around Peeta and myself as the surrounding crowd shouts out questions and other various comments. I try not to cringe when I hear about some "Peeta and I are already married rumor" and to the rest of the comments, I try not to show any emotion.

They eat up emotions quickly here in the Capitol.

The Peacekeepers here still fire their rifles when the people get rowdy, but unlike in the Districts, the shots are fired into the air, not into rioters. Multiple cracks eventually get the people to scatter and I finally feel like I can breathe. They continue to lead us through the multi-colored streets of the Capitol, the bright colors becoming almost on the near side of blinding. Eventually we reach one of the drabber buildings: the building we stayed in during our first trip to this place. We exchange nervous looks before being led inside.

Time passes slowly before we reach our old floor: the 12th floor. I finally give myself a chance to really take in the décor of the building. As I look around, I can't help but imagine that whoever designed this floor must've lived in the Seam for a couple of years; it feels like we're back in District 12 now.

"Well, I guess we haven't messed up too badly yet. The only problems we've caused are Gale's kidnapping and that messy incident on the train." I glare over at Peeta. I'm sure he's trying to lighten the mood, but I'm not taking it well to joking about my best friend being forcefully taken and that butchering on the train. I'm sure that will join Rue and Cato in my nightmares.

"I guess so. I wonder what plans Haymitch has underneath his sleeve, or is he just going to let us wing this bit?" The warmth of Peeta's laugh is reassuring. It seems like so long ago since I was able to actually just enjoy life.

"We can never know. He isn't too open about whatever thoughts that may float around in his head. If there are any." We both start laughing at the expense of our mentor as another elevator reaches this floor. Quieting down, we move towards the lobby to see Effie and Haymitch walk out of the elevator car, arguing.

"I'm telling you, Haymitch. I don't know why you're so worried now? It's not like they've done anything wrong. I'll never understand why David snapped the way he did, but I just don't understand your paranoia." Some grumbling and cursing follow Effie's comments.

"The problem is that with what they did with those berries, they've incited a small rebellion, as of now. Depending on what they do, they'll either send Panem deep into the fires of revolt or the whole mess with sizzle out. They just need someone with experience in these sorts of problems guiding them." We continue to move away from them, remaining out of sight, but within range of their conversation.

"And how do you know you're the right man, Haymitch?" I want to laugh at Effie's question.

"Because after what I did to win my games, everyone I cared for was killed by President Snow. None of them had the sort of impact that Prim has had for them. They weren't remarkable."

"What about a girlfriend?" I move so I can see them, just to spot his face scrunch up in remembrance.

"It was tough watching those pink birds chop through her neck." I couldn't believe it. My mother's best friend, the one that had died in the arena, was Haymitch's girlfriend. If things could've gone differently, like how they did for Peeta and myself, she'd be alive. Apparently Effie is as surprised as me.

"I never knew!"

"Of course you didn't. I didn't want to tell anyone. That's also why when Peeta told me he loved Katniss; I had to help him tell everyone. I couldn't let him make the same mistake I did." He looks down to his feet and I nudge Peeta, motioning that we should go back into the open.

The surprised look on their faces is one of those things that'll stick with me for my entire life. "So…you were in love with my mother's best friend. Why did I never know?" Haymitch sneers at me, angry with us for eavesdropping.

"Yes I was." He takes a few seconds to breathe in. "I was hoping you'd have enough sense to know when not to listen on others. I was sure you were different from the other girls, with their gossip…but I guess I was wrong." Our mentor storms past us and heads into the dining room. I'm pretty sure he has a stash of alcohol in there.

Effie glowers at us. "Well, I think you two should start figuring out what you'll do for the interview. Don't need you two looking like fools at this point." She walks off, smiling.

I turn to Peeta. "Is it me, or do they both try their hardest to make my life worse that President Snow can?" He looks down, pondering my question before he breaks out in a laugh. "What's so funny, Peeta?" He shakes his head.

"Nothing Katniss. Absolutely nothing." I groan as he walks away.

I just hope he never does that in reality.

* * *

We're there, once again with Caesar Flickerman. The cameras are about to start rolling when Peeta turns to me. "You worried?" I give him a brief smile.

"Not right now." I kiss him right as the cameras start. I hope Panem likes its first glimpse of us today.

Caesar asks his first question as we break away. "So, Peeta, Katniss. What plans for the future do you have?"

I look over to Peeta. He continues to look at the cameras. "Well, I've been thinking about doing something…" the way he cuts off frightens me; when Peeta comes up with something himself, it seems to be a big surprise.

Caesar just stares at him intrigued and pulled into Peeta's game. "So what is it?" Peeta starts to shift away from me and before I know it, he's on his knee, opening up a box I've never seen before. At this time I mentally thank him for reminding me to remove the ring I have.

"I'm probably not worthy of this, but Katniss," his eyes come up to find mine and I suddenly know what he's doing. "Will you marry me?" I burst into surprise, an act for the people of Panem. I pull him from the floor and kiss him. As we break apart, the words come out.

"Of course, Peeta." The audience made out of people from the Capitol all burst into cheers and a door opens. We turn around to see President Snow. My eyebrow rises as if I'm asking him if we've done what's needed.

Smiling, he shakes his head. I now expect Gale to be dead within the day.

* * *

The world has become a single, drawn out pain for Gale. He hangs from thick ropes used in District 3 for fishing. The men surrounding him shine lights in his eyes, adding to his torture. One of them speaks, his low voice echoing.

"So what is District 13 up to? You claim you know they're still around, so I assume you know what they're up to."

Coughing up blood, Gale tries to reply. "I…I've never…been there." He continues to hack up the copper-ish tasting liquid that keeps him alive. "I…just…assume…they're still…around." The men laugh.

"You've never seen videos of that place, have you? The Capitol took it out with some toxic bombs. The entire place is inhabitable. Not even a goddamn cockroach could survive there." Drawing back a crowbar, the questioner swings it right into Gale's midsection, causing him to double over in the air. The witnesses start to laugh.

"What…have…I done?" Slips out of Gale's mouth. Rolling his eyes, the man laughs.

"He says 'what have I done?' is he a fool? He's been planning something against the Capitol, that's for sure. And reading all of that material on 'America'? You've gotten lucky boy. You could've been handed over to the Gamemakers to become a muttation." Gale's face blanches and a musky scent overcomes him. His puffy eyes just open so he can see the outline of the man's face.

"You just wait boy. Sooner or later, you'll tell us everything you know. Coin will be interested in what you have to say." Gale wanted to ask whom Coin was, but his head was swimming in a dark sea.

A dark sea in which he was drowning.

A/N: things are getting messier and part one of this story is done! So yeah…have fun.


	9. Part 2: A Dire Wind Blows, Chapter 9

A/N: thank you to ForeverInTime and HopeNeverDies for not abandoning me, unlike a one PeetaMellark'sKatniss. By the time this is up, there should be a link on my profile leading to the poem I recently got published and I'd love it if you'd all go read it. Also, I've always been interested in how Panem came to be, so don't be surprised if I have a new story up at some point. Don't know when, but it'll happen at some point. I hope.

Part 2: A Dire Wind Blows

Chapter 9

I couldn't believe how wasteful the people of the Capitol could be. We were only a third of the way into the party when Venia, one of my prep team's members, discovered I was already full. I was soon handed a strange liquid in a cup. When I asked what it was, I was answered.

"It allows you to eat more. I suggest you drink it while in the restrooms. It'll be an unsightly mess if you use it out here." Peeta just glares.

"Wait. So this stuff will make Katniss throw up?" She just nods. I give her a deadly glare.

"That's just messed up. You know, there's kids that die of starvation everyday in District 12." My glare becomes harsher and everyone is staring over at us. "And I'll bet you it's the same in every other district." I turn away, pulling Peeta with me. He gives one look over his shoulder that I can't read before we leave the ballroom in President Snow's house. As we continue to walk away, I stare to vent my anger.

"I can't believe they'd do something so disgusting. I thought the Capitol…had some manners!" I yell out, letting my voice echo through the halls.

"What did you expect? They can do almost anything they wish." I look over to him. "Well, they can do anything."

I scoff. "Yeah. Anything we can't." I look forward as we continue to walk away; a question pops into my head.

"Why do you think the country is named Panem?" We continue to move through the corridors as Peeta thinks.

"I don't know. Part of me thinks that it's only just part of the name." I glance over, confused. "As if it's something longer with a real meaning that they ended up just pulling 'Panem' out of." I look down to the carpet in front of my feet.

"Maybe you got a point there, Peeta.

"Maybe you do."

* * *

By the time we finally reach the train, I'm fuming. It sounds like that after my outburst; I lost whatever support I may've had in the Capitol.

Like I care. They don't care about the good people of their country. And now my head starts to flow with questions. We climb on board and I try to hold my anger in.

I don't think the Capitol can handle my anger on a grand scale.

* * *

Gale's eyes opened up. His face was against a cold table and a small pool of blood was coming from his mouth. A hand pulls him up by his hair and he sees a woman sitting across from him, a pained look on her face.

"I'm sorry Soldier Scopes did that to you. He's always been…paranoid of people."

Glaring back, Gale starts to speak. "That's…nice. I'm not going…to tell…Snow…a thing." She smiles, and then starts to laugh.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that. My name is Alma Coin and I'm the President of District 13. The deception was necessary to get you safely out of the hands of the Capitol tortures." She stands up and starts to walk away. "You're one of the lucky ones. Usually if we try to grab someone, they end up as one of the muttations in the Hunger Games."

The door she was walking towards opens up and Gale is left alone to his thoughts. At this time, he doesn't know whom to trust.

* * *

The train home is hell for me. Peeta has barely talked to me and now I feel like I've somehow betrayed him. Part of me feels that it's all because we did the fake proposal thing. The rest of me, however, screams that it's all President Snow's fault and that he needs to…disappear. I try to ignore the fact that would be near impossible for me and just try to imagine one of my arrows lodging itself into his chest, bringing him down just like the game in the woods I hold dear to myself. We're passing through District 10 when the door opens.

"Katniss," the voice comes from behind me, a soft one. "We need to talk."

"I know, Peeta." I continue to stare ahead of myself, not wanting to look back at him. Everything that's has happened since the reaping has been difficult for me and I know I need some time just to think. About the future and what I want it to be. I stay still as he comes closer. Soon his arms are around me in a comforting manner, and I finally look at him.

"What do you want to tell me?" He looks like he's torn, back there behind his eyes.

"I want to know why you've been distancing yourself from me. You've been acting strangely since we left the Capitol." I can't stand to look him in the eye, so I turn back to the window. His hand drifts onto my face, but I turn away, the tears streaking down.

"It's just that everything that's happened since we got reaped has been mixed into one long dream, Peeta. Everything doesn't seem to feel real." I let him move my head so that our eyes can lock onto each other's. He pulls me into a deep, passionate kiss that lasts a while.

"Did that feel real?" A smile comes to my face before I punch him in the arm, aiming right for the soft spot between the muscles on his arm. He gives me a suspicious look before 'tackling' me. I find myself on my back and he's above me, a fiery passion in his eyes.

But at this time, I can't share it with him. His lips come to my neck and start to massage it. "Peeta…stop it…" he pulls up and looks down. "I'm…just not ready…right now. Could you just give me some space and time? Please?" He smiles down at me, the opposite of what I expected.

"Ok, Katniss." He stands up before pulling me up to my feet. He turns and heads to the door. "Make sure you figure out whatever is troubling you, Katniss." He opens the door up and walks out, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

And now I'm scared. Scared of President Snow, of the future, and of the upcoming Hunger Games. I don't have a strategy for it and I haven't even talked to Peeta about what we may do. Maybe I'm just a complete waste. For him and for everyone else.

Maybe it'll just be best if I just end myself.

* * *

It had been three days since Gale first met President Coin. He wasn't too sure if he could trust her, but as far as his treatment went, it had greatly improved compared to the torture he had experienced at the hands of that 'Soldier Scopes'. His head was lying on the table when the door opened up.

"Well Gale, I have a proposition for you." He looks up, glaring at Coin.

"What is it?" She starts to smile, and Gale sits back in the chair, waiting for whatever crazy idea she has been cooking up.

"I was wondering if you'd be wanting to go back to District 12. We already have all of the paperwork required. The only problem you'll have is that you need to avoid Head Peacekeeper Thread. Our spy in the District says that he was the one who turned you in." Gale held down a laugh. He then thought about it for a moment before letting it out. It felt good to laugh.

"What was so funny?" It seemed more like a command than a question.

"You telling me to avoid Thread. Do you think I'm a moron, or just a fool?" She smiles.

"Maybe a fool, Gale Hawthorn." She reaches into a bag he hadn't noticed. Handing a small, black device to him, she continued to talk. "This receiver will allow you to contact District 13 in the case something happens to District 12. I have a feeling you'll be a useful soldier some day." She turns and leaves while two other soldiers lead Gale in the other direction.

"Quick question, Coin." She stops. "Who told you to save me? I doubt Katniss and Peeta know about you…and all of this."

A few moments pass. "An old victor and one of my spies. His name is Haymitch Abernathy, and trust me. He's not as drunk as he's led everyone to believe." She walks through the door leading deeper into District 13 while Gale continues out with the guards towards the hovercrafts.

The rebellion was beginning.

A/N: well, took me a couple of days, but its done! I have to say that playing around with someone else's characters is fun. Other than that, go read the poems.

Or else that shark muttation under the cafeteria at my old middle school will get you.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: well, it took me long enough. Thank you to HopeNeverDies for being the sole reviewer of the last chapter. If you want to get mentioned, please review then.

And as far as track has been going, I've done the 1600m in 5'51".

Chapter 10

By the time we reached District 12, I finally 'reunited' myself with Peeta. He gave me a pained look, as if what I did to him on the way home was pain fuller than anything that happened in the arena. The train stops at the station and there's a crowd. I'm sure it's bigger than the one that awaited us when we returned from the Games. We look out, seeing who's there to welcome us when I see a very familiar face near the front.

Gale Hawthorn is at the front of the crowd, and he's smiling. I glance at Peeta, worriedly. He shrugs his shoulders and then the door opens. The people start to scream and cheer, trying to storm past the Peacekeepers and get to us.

They lead us out, and I wave at them, smiling. My other hand is securely in one of Peeta's and it seems to make the crowd crazier; I spot a number of familiar faces. The Peacekeepers start to lead us towards the Mayor's house, a place I've been a few times. I take in the old architecture style, something I've heard others refer to as "Victorian". Looking around at the building, I spot Madge's face smiling up on the highest floor. She suddenly leaves the window and I'm guessing she's racing down the stairs to meet us at the door.

The Peacekeepers stop right at the bottom of the porch while Peeta and myself continue up. I'm not sure where Haymitch, Effie, and our stylists are, but right now that's not important to me. I'm just worrying about Peeta, myself, and whatever future that may be in store for us. The door springs open right as we reach it and Madge is there, smiling.

"It's great to see you two back in town. Gale arrived just last night. According to Thread he was on way to a Peacekeeper training camp, but the train crashed and he was sent home after spending time in the hospital." Her face drops, the smiling disappearing. "I was really worried when he went missing; I was beginning to think I was just breaking through to him when he disappeared." She goes quiet.

"Well, at least we're all back home." Peeta remarks. Neither of us comments as silence falls over us. It doesn't break until the mayor arrives, seeing us he starts to smile.

"Well, there's our victors. I've been wondering when you'd arrive. My wife…hasn't been doing well recently." He looks away, trying not to glance at any of us. "It's hard, but enough about me." His gaze falls onto Peeta and myself, and now I feel uncomfortable. "How about you two come inside?" Nodding, we follow the Undersee's in. Their house has a musky smell to it, one similar to houses in the Seam, but it's more…refined, I'd say.

"Well, I suggest you two make yourselves at home. Haymitch and Effie should be here soon to begin preparations for the banquet tonight." The mayor turns away and walks up the stairs, leaving us all alone. Once again.

I stare at Madge, she stares at Peeta, and Peeta is staring at me. And we're waiting for another to talk. Our 'host' breaks the silence. "Well, I was actually planning on visiting Gale before you two arrived, but you were early." I hold my hand up as she starts to walk away.

"We need to talk with Gale. Could you bring him here, unless you know somewhere…safer." She just nods and heads out the door, and now I'm alone with Peeta, once again.

"Well, it looks like we're in another mess, Katniss." Peeta begins. "I don't know what we're going to do, now that President Snow believes that a rebellion is inevitable. We could hope that it'll defuse itself, we could try to put it down, or we could just set it off and send all of Panem into a war for the future." I try not to look at him; those possibilities have been floating in my mind for a while now.

"We could run away, Peeta." I watch his face.

"Are you sure you could do that, Katniss? Just run away from this problem _we've _created?" He looks away, almost angry. "I couldn't do that, Katniss. I just couldn't."

"So, if I decided to run, would you come with me?" I know it's useless asking him again, but I need to be sure.

"I'll run away with you then." He doesn't look at me. Instead, he starts to walk towards a painting on the wall. I stare at him, waiting for when he turns back around and actually looks at me. Minutes pass before I walk away, not alerting Peeta, who's too busy looking at paintings.

Wandering around, I move through the house. Although I soon find myself 'lost', I continue to press forward, my instincts built from years of hunting coming through. Soon I find myself in some sort of office, probably Mayor Undersee's. I look over to find him slouched back in his leather chair, snoring. I start to look around, gazing at the heads of dead animals when his TV comes on.

At the bottom of the screen, text is moving slowly. It reads 'Districts 8,11 in rebellion', and I gasp. The rebellion Peeta and I had worked hard to prevent was beginning. And in the Districts that worried me the most. Pausing for a moment, I watch as a number of rioters get shot by the Peacekeepers. They don't show any mercy except for those who are dead. Seeing this, I take off. Running hard, I head for Peeta.

It takes less time to get back to where Peeta is than how long it took to get to that office. When I arrive he's talking with Gale, who obviously arrived after I left. They look up and see me. And the exact thing is on their faces: worry.

"Katniss, where have you been?" Peeta asks first. Trying not to think about the few things I saw on the TV, I walk down to where they are.

"I was just wandering around, Peeta." Continuing to try and hold back the truth, I continue. "You were busy looking at paintings, so I decided to look around for other paintings in the house." That's partially a lie.

"You're a terrible liar, Catnip." The glare that I give Gale reveals the truth. "What were you really doing?"

Huffing in defeat, I reply. "I was wandering around when I ended up in the mayor's office. He was asleep, but his TV turned on. The screen displayed scenes of Districts 8 and 11 in revolt." I pause, not sure whom to look at. "It's beginning and sooner or later it'll reach 12."

"So what can we do?" I'm surprised to hear Madge's voice. She walks up to the three of us and stops right at Gale's side.

"I'm not sure," I mumble out. Right now, I feel like how I did in the arena: afraid and alone. I trust them, but I don't know if my actions now will doom them in the future.

And that includes Peeta.

* * *

Jackson cursed his luck as more of the rioters in District 11 fell to Peacekeeper fire. He wasn't sure if he and Doug could get their stupid asses out of this god-forsaken district, but they could die trying. And maybe give whatever rebels that were in 11 already a chance. Working hard at unarming his rifle, he eventually was able to pull out the stubborn casing.

Quickly loading in another round, he looked up and scanned the area near the abandoned storage unit he had deserted his post to reach. Nobody was there, waiting for him. He cursed his luck and said a few ungrateful things about Doug. Taking another look, he ran over to the unit and put in the security codes he had broken a month after arriving in the district. As he entered, a familiar face appeared.

"'Bout time you got here, Jackson. I've been waiting for about seven minutes and this area was just swarming with our…brethren just moments ago." Rolling his eyes, Jackson led the other deserter into the unit. Closing the door behind them, he pulled off the tarp. Beneath it was an old war machine, referred to as 'humvees' by troops back when it was in operation.

"You sure this old pile of scrap will get us out of this hellhole? It looks like hell opened up her big, fat mouth and is trying to swallow us all." Doug said, voicing his concern.

"Of course it will, Doug. Now get your foolish self in the turret; I'm hoping that gun can still fire at its original speed."

"And that'd be…"

"Faster than anything the Capitol has in any District, maybe except Two. We've overstayed our welcome." Grinning, he turned the vehicle on as Doug climbed into the turret. "Lets leave."

* * *

The Peacekeepers were slowly gaining control of District 11 when Jackson and Doug tore past, tearing apart their line. The humvee raced for the fence, eliminating those in its way. A few moments passed by before Jackson handed Doug a bazooka, another old war weapon. Firing it, they watched a rocket take out one of the guard towers and they flew through the opening, heading towards freedom.

Towards District 13.

A/N: well, I have to say that this story keeps getting interestinger and interestinger every day. And those are now words, so shut up. And review.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: thank you to Hunting Destiny, GleeFangurl721, and HopeNeverDies for the reviews. And sorry for taking so much time to update: I haven't had much time during spring break to work on writing.

Also, the yakuza is helping out in Japan with the relief effort. Go figure.

Chapter 11

Peeta, Gale and Madge are all staring at me, thinking about what our next move should be. I have a feeling that Gale is all up for trying to ignite the rebellion in this District, but I know Peeta would be against it. And at this point I realize that the fate of Panem doesn't rest on my shoulders, but they rest on Madge's.

Gale speaks first. "Well, if 8 and 11 have revolted against the Capitol, I think we should revolt next." Peeta gives him an uncertain glare.

"That's foolish, Gale." He starts. "We don't know if the people of this district will revolt, and also how the Peacekeepers will react. I hope a couple of them will join us, but most of them will fight back. And not fairly."

Madge has a torn look on her face. "You both have points…" she begins. Our eyes settle on her. "Our best option would be to figure out how many people in the district would back us up." Her gaze moves from Gale to Peeta. "And how many Peacekeepers that will help us. It'll be a risky gamble, but it could work out."

"Depending on the Quarter Quell, of course." The words come out of my mouth meekly. They stare at me, and I start to back up my position. "This year going to be the third Quarter Quell and whatever the Capitol wants, they usually get. If whatever they do would endanger this rebellion or those involved, we may have to call it off." I can see a small smile on Peeta's face while Gale gives me a worried look.

Madge's face doesn't reveal anything, though. And that scares me the most.

* * *

A sober-looking Haymitch and a panicked Effie lead Peeta and me away from our friends. He glares down at us, anger written on his face. "What have you two done?"

I try to look as innocent and clueless as possible. "What are you talking about, Haymitch?" He face darkens and his gaze comes over to Peeta.

"Why is she lying to me? We all know what is happening in Districts 8 and 11. There's rumors coming out of the Capitol that Effie has picked up that makes it sound like you two may be targeted by secretive Capitol groups." He starts to shake his head, walking away. "Count to eleven once Effie and myself have entered the dining room."

I give him a confused glance as we watch him walk away. "I guess that we need to be out there in eleven seconds between him entering and us." Peeta mumbles out, not looking at me. I don't reply to him, but I do follow right besides him as he starts to walk towards the room.

"I have a feeling that wedding President Snow promised us will never happen." Peeta looks over to me, pain in his eyes. "But they're still sending people over to get a dress fitted for you. Or at least that's what Portia told me before we got back to Twelve." He looks forward as we enter the dining room. I just register that my hand is in his.

It seems like forever, but eventually we finally get through the banquet and the Mayor's speech; I almost fell asleep standing up there with Peeta. Once we leave, I beg Peeta to take me back to our house in the Victor's Village. He, on the other hand, wants to go visit his family; he hadn't seen them since our wedding. So I find myself walking back to the house by myself. I've just reached the Victor's Village when two Peacekeepers walk up to me.

I start to consider running for my house when I notice one of them is limping. Thoughts of taking them out mix through my mind until one of them pulls out a cracker. I give it no thought until I recognize the pattern on it; it's my mockingjay.

"Who are you?" It's somewhere between a shout and a scarred whisper. They look to each other before the one of the left replies.

"My name is Bonnie and this is Twill. We've come here from District 8 on our way to 13." I give them a blank stare, surprised by not only where they've been, but also where they're going. _Maybe Gale is right_, I tell to myself.

"And how do I know you aren't lying? What if you're just Capitol agents?" I ask, glaring at them. They both grin and start to laugh; my face reddens, but my glare darkens.

"Because your pin – the mockingjay, to be more exact – is the chosen symbol of the rebellion. It marks all of the failures of the Capitol. So that answers your question about us possibly being agents." The glare I'm giving them sharpens.

"And how can you be sure that District 13 is still around?"

"You've seen footage of 13, right?" I just nod. Everyone in Panem has seen it at least once in school; usually it pops up even more often than that. "If you watch closely you'll see a mockingjay fly through one of the frames of the footage."

"So?" I remark harshly.

"The Capitol says that the bombs they used would've wiped out any life within five miles of the impact site. Anything within 25 miles couldn't properly survive the past, what, 75 years?" Bonnie starts to laugh as Twill gives me a knowing grin. "You've just been believing the lie that the Capitol wants everyone to believe. You're a fool just like everyone else."

"Maybe she isn't the one to lead us in the rebellion?" Twill said, starting to mull over her new 'fact'.

"That or she just isn't ready. She doesn't see the full threat that the Capitol poses. To her present…and to her future." She looks to the ground, her hand moving around on her forehead in a thoughtful manner.

"Why me? Why do I have to lead the rebellion? Why can't Peeta…or even Gale?"

"You're the one who pulled out those berries. Not Peeta, and definitely not Gale." She winks at me. "Don't worry, we know who he is. A…friend of mine from 3 has been hacking into Capitol news and has sent us some information to prepare us for when we arrived."

"Why do I have so much support for this? All I wanted to do when I pulled out the nightlock was to save Peeta's life. That's what was important at that moment. Not freeing Panem from slavery; saving someone I loved." They look to each other before looking at me.

"And that's why you're the perfect person to lead. You have the anger, that fiery passion to lead, but your fighting the Capitol for the best, the noblest reason: to protect those you love." They look over my shoulder as footsteps start to approach. I smile as I listen to them approach; I recognize their owner.

Peeta comes up from behind me and looks at the two women in front of me. Gale comes up from the other side and looks at me. "Who are they?"

"Soldiers for the rebellion, Gale." The words come out of my mouth and the oppressive fear that seems to float over the District feels like it's breaking apart.

"So they are Peeta," Twill glances at the person she named off, "and that's Gale." I just nod. The time for words with them is over. I excuse myself from them and I continue to walk back to my house. Peeta doesn't follow me, most likely having numerous questions for them.

If this rebellion happens in a way that can free all of Panem, then maybe I will let myself lead it.

* * *

President Snow was smiling as he listened into what the two runners from a revolting district had told the girl. Sure, some of the better Peacekeepers would have to be moved to some other district to put down the exploding rebellion, but for now he felt confident. District 13 had made no moves to help the rebellion so far and with the approaching Quarter Quell, he would finally have the chance to eliminate those who were the most involved in the actions of the rebels.

Phone three on his desk started to ring. "This is President Snow," he spoke into the object.

"Hello, President. This is Head Peacekeeper Mengler." Snow groaned. The fool from District 11 was calling him again. He had a chance to end the rebellion, but instead he sparked the anger of his district.

"What is it, Head Peacekeeper? I'm busy trying to keep the other Districts in line. Luckily for me, your counterpart in District 8 has at least given me useful spies, although they don't know it yet."

"It turns out that I have two deserters, sir. They left early this morning and took out part of the fence surrounding the district. They also have some sort of vehicle." Snow smashed his fist down on his table; Mengler had been a thorn in his side for too long.

"Just find them, Mengler." The President slammed down the phone and grabbed a random object off of his desk and tossed it at the adjacent wall. Watching it shatter brought a devious smile to his face.

The rebellion could do whatever it wanted until the Quarter Quell. After that, their leaders will be dead and District 13 will have missed its chance.

A/N: there we go. Another mediocre chapter, I think. Also, go search up Acrassicauda. They're a metal band from Iraq, although they now are in the United States due to death threats from radicals.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: thank you to when the leaves change and GleeFangurl721 for their reviews. And to everyone else somewhat invested in this story, I hope you can tell me more about what you think. Through reviews, of course.

Chapter 12

It has been two weeks since Bonnie and Twill made their appearance. According to Peeta, they had continued on, passing through some part of the fence that wasn't electrified and were heading to District 13. If that even exists anymore. The day that the specialty of the Third Quarter Quell, the 75th Hunger Games, is announced is almost upon Panem and I am terrified of it.

For I fear I may return to the Arena, as impossible as that may be.

Gale has started working in the mines, trying his best to avoid the Peacekeepers who could possibly tell Thread that he was back. A few, such as Darius, we still trust. But every week another old Peacekeeper disappears, replaced with someone new. Peeta spends every third day at his family's bakery, trying to help them out. On these days I go visit Prim and Mother.

I'm walking through District 12 when I just notice it's quieter than usual. There are no kids running around, their parents aren't wandering around and looking into the storefronts. There isn't even a Peacekeeper in sight, as far as I can tell. The pace of my walk started to slow down as I looked around. Even on the day of the reaping in past years, life had gone somewhat normally. Today though, was different.

The old buildings had a mystical quality to them that seemed to be amplified by the absence of people. They seemed to be screaming, as if something terrible was happening to them. And I felt their pain.

Out of my peripherals I spot a person come out of the bakery. Looking closer, I notice that it's none other than Peeta. I call out to him, and he turns to look at me in fear.

"We need to get home," he yells back. I jog over to him, looking around.

"What's going on, Peeta?"

"It seems that the Capitol has placed more restrictions on District 12. The only people who I've seen other than you and the rest of my family were the coal miners." As we continue to quickly move towards the Victor's Village, I stop.

"I need to check on Mother and Prim." I blurt this out before turning around and running in the other direction. Peeta yells for me to stop, but I ignore him and continue to run for the Seam. Fear of what could become of my family drives me on further towards the old house until I remember something: Prim and Mother live in my house in the Victor's Village. I stop, the feeling of foolishness passing over myself.

I turn around, and walk back to the 'Village', not seeing another person. At the gates I spot Peeta, along with Prim, waiting for me. A smile crawls onto my face, as I get closer.

"Don't do anything like that again, Katniss. I was afraid they had gotten you after you didn't show up almost immediately." Still confused, I ask him again what was going on.

"The Capitol is trying to keep the people of all the Districts under maximum control for today, at least, as they announce the surprise of the Quell. Last time there were riots in a couple of Districts, including this one." As Peeta drifts off, a thought comes to mind.

"Wasn't that the year that Haymitch won?" I ask.

"Yes it was, sweetheart." The smell of alcohol comes from behind me and I turn to see our mentor. His face is as stern as ever, and he doesn't seem terribly happy to see us outside. "You two," he says as he looks from me to Peeta, "should get inside and stay there. The Peacekeepers would love a reason to arrest you two, from what I've heard. Also, apparently they've gotten some control back over the Districts that had tried to revolt right after the Victory Tour."

We nod, not wanting to argue with Haymitch at this time. I send Prim back to Mother; I would have time to talk with them later. We walk the stairs without pause and slip inside. Once in, I look straight to Peeta.

"Why didn't we know?" He's looking out the window that is parallel with the gate.

"Because we're a threat to the Capitol, Katniss. Whatever we did on that Tour has sparked a revolt, as of now. But it could become a full-blown rebellion, given time." He closes his eyes, rubbing his forehead. "I didn't even know about it until I got to the bakery. My mother freaked out the most; the biggest surprise, though, was she was more worried about you than me. It was relieving to know that, but I stings a little."

Tears are clawing their way out of my eyes as I wrap my arms around Peeta. "As long as we have each other," I start quietly, "we'll be fine." I let my face lie against his back. "I love you, Peeta."

His body loosens a little, reassured by my words. He turns around in my arms and we're facing each other. I can see the lines of where tears had come down his face, but he's smiling. "Thank, Katniss. I don't know what I'd do without you."

A goofy grin is on my face. "The same boring stuff you did before our Games." He gives me a bothered look.

"But we were friends before that." My face starts to close on his.

"We weren't as close as we are now, though." My eyes close and my lips somehow find his. They move together in their own dance, and in this way we tell each other that the strongest bond we have is the one with each other. We part, and he smiles at me.

"As terrible as the Hunger Games are, we do have to thank them for helping us find each other. In truth." I mentally agree, but on the outside I make not movements of acknowledgement.

A loud knock comes from the door. Peeta leaves my arms and heads to the door. I slip up to a nearby corner.

"What do you want?" Peeta blatantly asks.

"We need to speak with your…lover, Mr. Mellark." I don't recognize the voice, so I assume that it's a Peacekeeper.

"What about?" I smile, as he doesn't question the 'lover' part. "I know her well enough to know she hasn't been doing anything illegal."

"Not only do I not care, Mr. Mellark, but that's also irrelevant. We need to talk to her about her friend. A Mr. Gale Hawthorn." My eyebrow comes up in confusion.

"I'm his friend also. I can answer any question about him you may have." At this time I wish I can see what is going on, but I don't risk revealing myself. All I do know is that the Peacekeeper is annoyed with Peeta.

"I suggest you call her out before I arrest you for obstruction of justice, Mr. Mellark. Thread doesn't care that you're a well-liked victor in the Capitol; he just gave me specific orders and they involve Katniss Everdeen, your lover." I turn the corner finally, and glare at the other person.

"I'm Katniss Everdeen. What do you want?" Peeta just glances at me; my attention, however, is on the other person.

"Why do I feel surprised that you were listening to us?" The Peacekeeper shakes her head. "Well, I'm here because 15 days ago Gale Hawthorn went missing from a Capitol train. He had been arrested on charges of conspiracy and treason, as far as I'm concerned, and we ask you one simple thing: contact us the next time you see him." I nod to her and she turns away and walks off.

"I can't believe she was here for something so simplistic." He sighs, and turns away. "The announcement for the Quarter Quell should be on anytime soon." I follow him, at lost for anything else to do. As we sit down in the couch in front of the TV, it turns on. On the screen, in all of his horror and disgust, is President Snow.

"As you all know, citizens of Panem, this upcoming Hunger Games is a special one; for it is the Third Quarter Quell." A young boy comes walking up with an envelope and hands it to Snow. I just notice that the number '75' is on it. "This year, another major twist shall be thrown on our people for one year." I scoff at how he says 'our people'. He goes on to speak about the last two. "For the first one, as a reminder to the rebels that their children were dying because of their choice to initiate violence, every district was made to hold an election and vote on the tributes who would represent them.

"For the second one, as a reminder that two rebels did for each Capitol citizen, every district was required to send twice as many tributes."

He opens it up, and pulls out a piece of paper. Clearing his throat, he begins to speak. "As a way to remind the rebels that they cannot protect everyone, every individual of each District between the ages of 12 to 20 is eligible for reaping." His gaze then seems to focus on both Peeta and myself. "All victors between those ages will be given three times as many votes as they had the year they won."

I can already hear the frightened screams of every person in Panem who can end up in the arena. I can already hear myself screaming.

A/N: well, there's another chapter. Yeah, I'll admit there was more fluff than there had been in previous chapters. But remember this; come the Quell, this fic will get violent.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: sorry, guys. It's been almost a month since I last updated, but at least now my schedule is starting to clear up. Track is over, AP tests are over, and I have about two weeks before I take the SAT. Thank you to puppydog123aj and GleeFangurl721 for their reviews…and hopefully for their patience also. And I saw Wicked recently ftw.

Also, I am willing to allow people to flame me at their will for being lazy. Flame away! Also, the disclaimer is on my profile. I doubt that throwing one on every chapter will save my ass from a lawsuit, if one ever comes.

Chapter 13

I have to thank Peeta for being right there. Right after the announcement for the Quarter Quell, I had the sudden urge to run. I wanted to flee to somewhere else, somewhere where I'd be safe from the Capitol, from Peacekeepers, and most importantly, safe from the Hunger Games and their looming presence over my life. Peeta, knowing me as well as he does, just happened to grab me right before I ran off.

"It's alright, Katniss," he reassures me. "If we do end up in the Arena, at least this time we can be prepared."

I turn to him, made curious by his words. "What do you mean, we can be prepared?"

He rolls his eyes, suppressing a laugh from my question. "I mean that we can train in a manner that will make sure we both escape the Arena alive, once more. Last time, it was mostly luck and coincidental events that allowed us to win." I glare at him, knowing he's right.

"So," I begin. "How are we going to train? Are we going to do what we think Careers do, or will we train in a manner that will be more beneficial to both of us?"

"We're going to train to win," he states, confidence flowing in his voice. "We'll train so that we can go longer, faster, and swifter through anything the Gamemakers can possibly though at us. We'll also have to go though some training for being a Mentor with Haymitch; it's not guaranteed that we'll both be thrown into the Quell." I just nod in understanding. "And you'll have to teach me how to shoot a bow and arrow; I don't wish to go into the Arena as defenseless as I was last time."

His last statement causes my eyes to open up wider. "Wait…really?" I ask, surprised. He just nods as I think about how I had overestimated him.

"Of course, Katniss. If all we have is a bow and arrow, as far as weapons go," he remarks, "we'd be best off making sure we both know how to use it." I smile, an idea coming to mind.

"But how will we train to use things such as swords and spears?"

"I…I don't know. We could ask Haymitch about tha-" he's cut off by a sudden knock at the door. He leaves the main room and walks to it. I listen as the door opens up and Peeta gives a soft remark to the person at the door. "Speak of the devil…" I watch him walk back in with our mentor trailing him.

Frowning, he begins talking. "So I guess you've both got freaked out by the announcement for this years games. Personally, I think you both should prepare to go into the arena, be ready to have to fight for your life once again. And maybe once more you'll get lucky enough to make it out alive with each other." I feel like there's something he's trying to tell us, but I just can't make it out.

"Then my question is," Peeta says, "how will you help us? If we're to go back into the arena, how will you help us? To make sure we'll get back home?"

Haymitch's face turns ugly. "I'll do whatever you request of me if you believe it will get you both back home." He turns back to the door and starts to walk away. Right before passing through the threshold, he looks back to us. "Just," he pauses, "make sure you know who your enemy is, if you do end up in the arena." He walks out and heads back to his house. _To get drunk_, I think in a dark, sarcastic manner.

"What sort of advice is that?" Peeta asks, a little angry. "The only thing he really said to us was to 'make sure you know who you enemy is'? What sort of advice is that?"

"I don't know, Peeta." He looks over to me. "I bet Haymitch has his reasons for saying what he does." I can't tell if he's happy with my response, but he calms down at least. He starts to walk away, stopping to look out a window. I start to wonder if what he's staring at is that sort of 'natural beauty' I've heard him talk about a few times. I walk over to him, and my arms wrap around his body.

"What are we going to do, Peeta?" I ask.

He continues to look out the window. "I'm not sure, Katniss." He looks down to me. "The only thing I'm sure of is that at least we'll be together, through the best and worst of whatever our future holds."

* * *

An entire month has passed since the Quarter Quell was announced, and everyday Peeta and I get just a little bit closer to being as prepared as possible. The most difficult part for me so far has been training Peeta on how to use a bow and arrow; the biggest difficulty is the fact that the fence is now electrified 24/7 now, so we can't get out into the woods and I could have him practice first with trees, but later with moving animals.

The days where Haymitch tries to teach us all of the things he's learned over the past 24 years of mentoring tributes are rather hilarious to both Peeta and myself, given that he's drunk half the time. Of course, that's what is going on right now.

"So…uh…" Haymitch says as he stumbles through his words. "You should always be prepared to send aid to the tributes and…uh…so…sleep when they sleep, since you're no use to them if they're running from danger and you're asleep." I look over to Peeta, wondering how he's taking in the 'insightful knowledge' that Haymitch apparently claims to have.

"I have a quick question, Haymitch." Peeta states. For some reason, at this point our mentor collapses to the floor. I check him and just find out that he passed out.

"He should be fine later, Peeta. He'll just have a major hangover." He just nods, understanding.

"Here's an idea. Why don't you continue teaching me how to shoot?" I glare over at him, partially suspicious of his idea; it was usually me that brought the subject up.

"What are you up to, Peeta?" I ask. He starts to laugh at me, and now the glare darkens. He just laughs harder.

"Maybe I just like being with you as much as humanly possible? Ever thought of that?" I try to continue to be angry with him, but I find it hard to do.

"Fine," I breathe out, admitting defeat. A soft laugh comes from him as we head towards the back door, each of us grabbing a bow tied to a full quiver of arrows from a hidden compartment. Walking through the backyard of our house, I'm tempted to start up a conversation, just for conversation sake. It's then that I realize that I've changed so much since I was drawn into the Hunger Games.

Before, I could never imagine myself actually falling in love with someone, but now I'm married to a man who completes me in a way I sometimes don't even understand. I would never have thought about starting a conversation with someone else; I had usually avoided most social interactions, unless I deemed it necessary for survival, before my games. It's then during this period of introspective insight that I realize I've stopped and Peeta is staring at me.

"Uh…what's going on, Katniss?" I'm surprised by how he's fumbling with words; he's usually good with them. Or at least he's better than me.

"I've just been," I start to think for the perfect word. "Thinking…about what has happened to me since the Reaping." One of his eyebrows rise up, almost asking the question I sense on the tip of his tongue. "Its just that I noticed that I was thinking about doing something I would never even contemplate if I hadn't gone into the Arena."

A conserved smile comes onto Peeta's face. "That's very interesting, Katniss. I think we should get moving quickly; sometimes a Peacekeeper will patrol the Victor's Village, and usually they aren't ones we're familiar with." Sensing the controlled panic, I take off. He soon starts to trail me as we head towards one of the parts of the fence so far out from the houses that none of the Peacekeepers know it has been breached. I mentally thank Bonnie and Twill for the hole. Even thought it doesn't lead into the actual wilderness, its wild enough that we can train. Peeta heads in first; I soon come in after him and we start to jog the two-mile path to our shooting range. I've been trying to get Peeta to hide the bows inside of a hollow tree I had found out here, but he sticks by his belief that the hidden compartment in the house I safe. Less than 20 minutes have passed when we reach the shooting range. A variety of targets have been set up, but we have yet to make a moving one like the ones in the Capitol.

"Well, I think we should get started. I think we'll have a best an hour to shoot before we need to head back." I nod and soon we're shooting targets. The action of nocking an arrow, pulling the string back, and releasing it once lined up with a target is calming for me; it serves a similar purpose as Peeta's paintings do for him.

"I have an idea," I say about halfway into our practice. "We should see who can get the most shaft shots in a row." Peeta gives me a confused look.

"Shaft shots?" He asks, curiosity rising up in him.

"It's when the second arrow you fire goes straight through the first one you shot at the target." I give him a mischievous grin and he just groans. We continue to fire and by the end of our time, I've only scored one while he got two in a row.

"Well, it turns out I won." I glare at him. I was sure I could easily win.

"It's not over yet." Not even daring to answer his coming question, I take off for the fence. He chases after me, yelling things about me being unfair.

I mentally remind myself that the Hunger Games, nor the Capitol, are fair.

A/N: well, it's done and I'm sure this will be the longest chapter yet. Well, don't forget to give me some flames. And now you all have a reason to click the 'review' button.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: sorry about taking so long to get around to writing another chapter. I've been caught up in my novel (for which I could use some betas) along with cross-country and the TV Dollhouse (it's a shame it got cancelled). Otherwise, thank you GleeFangurl712 for continuing to review my story and to supsies and MissTalkitive for getting me back on the fanfic writing bandwagon.

And the ability to flame me continues on!

Chapter 14

The day Peeta and I have been worried about has arrived, and there's a somber feeling in our house. Most of the people of District 12 have been scared more for us than for their own kids; we have already faced the horrors of the arena and nobody wants to see us return. We don't speak during our cold breakfast, each of us coming up with some sort of strategy for any of the three possibilities: one of us goes in, we both do, or neither and we're mentoring innocent kids. I consume only a couple bites of my oatmeal when a Peacekeeper knocks on the door. We barely look at each other as we're taken out of the house that we've been living in within the Victor's Village and are marched out to District 12.

Hovering over the Seam is a giant cloud the color of coal when it comes out of the mountain. I watch it crawl in our direction, and I hope that it arrives soon. I've never heard of a reaping being canceled due to the weather, but if that cloud is toxic, it could postpone it. I finally look over at Peeta as we continue to near the Justice Building.

"What's going through your head, Peeta?" He looks at me, his face unreadable.

"I'm just trying to figure out what I'll do if you get reaped," he replies, staring down at the ground as he finishes his statement. At this, I start to wonder about what I'd do; most likely I'd have to sacrifice whatever girl gets reaped up so that I can get him out. Tears roll down my face as I think about the idea of consciously killing a tribute, especially a young girl who could be similar to Prim…or even Rue.

"Don't worry Katniss," Peeta begins. "I only have what, 15 votes?" I glare at him, not just because he didn't correctly guess my problem but also because of how many less he has. Due to the tesserae, I had 20 when I was reaped, thus I now have 60. _That's probably a record_, I tell myself. We soon reach the Justice Building and are funneled into the pack of 17 year olds. Many of them, being our old friends from school, hug us while crying. I try not to look at any of them; scared I'll break down just like them.

The rest of Panem is watching me, I'm sure of it. Effie, the Mayor, and Haymitch are all up on the stage, guarded by Thread's best Peacekeepers. The ceremony begins, and I watch in fear as she draws the out the name of the female tribute. I'm already mentally hoping it's not me; but now I fear for the poor girl whose about to be reaped. Effie's hand is leaving the container and she unfolds the small piece of paper dramatically. Now I really hate her.

"The female tribute for District 12 in the 3rd Quarter Quell, the 75th Annual Hunger Games, is Francine Jacobs!" I breathe out a large sigh of relief, even as a trembling 14 year old marches up the steps. Once up there, Effie continues.

"Any volunteers?" The square remains quiet; nobody is going to save her from her nearing death. I feel one of the cameras focus on me. Now I'm happy that Peeta isn't close to me, since we'd become a larger target to the bloodthirsty people of the Capitol. Eventually that topic drops and she places her hand into the container for the males. At this point I damn whoever decided to make females go first.

"The male tribute for District 12 in the 3rd Quarter Quell, the 75th Annual Hunger Games, is Peeta Mellark, co-victor of the 74th Hunger Games." Her words don't sink in until I feel his arms wrap around me on his way up to the stage. Some words come out of his mouth that I don't register, and as he starts to scale the steps, I panic.

"No! Not Peeta! Anybody other than him!" I then turn to the others nearby, hoping for some support. "Will somebody go volunteer for him?" Tears are beginning to streak down my face and I know that the Capitol is eating this all up. There may have once been a time when I pretended to be in love with Peeta, but now those feelings are truth. The call for volunteers goes out and I see nobody step up to take his place.

I bottle up my emotions as the ceremony concludes itself, and the new tributes are taken into the Justice Building. I follow in with the Peeta's family, and the family of the girl I know I will have to kill to get him back. My gaze remains on the floor as my husband's family goes inside first.

Trying to wait is something that I now realized I'm not good at. Right as they exit the room, Haymitch shows up. "You need to come with me; you'll have time to talk with him on the train." I glare daggers back and he just rolls his eyes. Two Peacekeepers come out from behind him and their arms wrap around mine.

"You need to go with him, ma'am. This is just how it works and since you wouldn't know, we'll give you the benefit of the doubt. If we were others, it could be worse." Before I can attempt to struggle, we're already moving towards the back door that I don't remember. They push it open and the same train that has taken me away from my home is there, waiting. Haymitch and I board while the Peacekeepers turn back.

"How could this happen to us?" I ask to nobody in particular.

"It's just the luck, or in your case sweetheart, the un-luck of the draw." A glower covers my face as I turn back to him. He pulls out a bottle of dark liquor from one of the nearby cabinets and starts to down it.

"Or maybe the Capitol just set it up this way to add in more entertainment. When will they be done interfering in our lives?"

"At this rate, never." Haymitch finishes his comment just as Peeta and Francine get onto the train. I share a quick glance with Peeta before turning to Francine. She walks right up to me and barely looks up so that our eyes meet. I can already tell I'm not going to like what she has to say.

"I'm going to die, ain't I? You're going to kill me just so you can get him out. Alive." I try to hide both my shock and my disgust at what she just told me.

"I'll try to get you both out alive." It's really just a half-truth; I know I'm going to get Peeta out, but I'll try to keep her alive as long as possible. She deserves that, at least. Thankfully she doesn't question me.

Instead, she turns towards the dining cart. "I smell hot food. It's been so long since I've had some." Her train of thought drops off for a moment. "Ever since we got kicked out of our house in the nice part of town." I can tell from her last statement that the Peacekeepers had tossed her family out of their home and forced them into the Seam.

"Well, we might as well eat. It'll become a luxury you want to forget, once you're in the arena," Peeta comments as he follows her towards dinner. Sighing in defeat, I follow behind him. Even though I already vowed to myself to keep her alive for as long as possible, I now really want to fulfill her future for me.

It seems that every time that the food just gets a little bit worse. Looking over to Peeta, I make a quick comment. "The food doesn't seem as good as usual." He gives me a suspicious look.

"I think the food is better than anything you could make." All of us turn to Francine, surprised by her comment. My grip on the knife I have tightens, and starts to become clammy.

"And why do you say that?" I try my best not to reveal I'm almost on my last straw.

"Because why else would you complain about Capitol food, unless the rumors are true. The ones that the Hawthorn boys have been spreading." We all forget our food as our gazes zoom in on her.

"What sort of rumors?" Right as I'm thinking that, Peeta asks. He's usually better at these sorts of things than me.

"Rumors that say that you two are part of some conspiracy to overthrow the Capitol. Some of the crazier things that have been said are that District 13 is still alive, and that you two are in league with the rebels still there. Other ones about how you two are behind that rather nasty riot in District 11 during the Victory Tour. The love story are your cover for 13, and the whole berry thing from your Games was just a ploy to get spies into the Capitol." A long moment of silence follows her story before Effie starts laughing. Peeta soon joins in, and Haymitch and myself find ourselves dragged in.

"That's a good one, Francine. I've never heard anything that imaginative before from a tribute! Maybe you will have a good chance at survival." My jaw drops at what our escort says. I've always thought she disliked me. Not as intense as hatred, but still disgust, to say the least.

"How are you sure of that?" I ask. Effie turns to me, neither happy nor angry with me.

"The same way I was sure last year that you'd be able to get out of the arena. Alive. What surprised me was you getting Peeta out with you." A knowing smile comes to her face. "I still have high hopes you can conjure another miracle, Katniss."

Hiding my surprise is easier with the escort than with Francine. "You never know, Effie." We all turn back to our food and soon we're all done. Once finished, we head to the TV room to watch the other reapings. As it continues on, I start to feel my stomach drop. It seems that in every District at least one Victor is reaped, and most of them appear dangerous. The ones that worry me the most are Finnick Odair, from 4, and Johanna Mason, from 7. I remember them both being very cruel and uncaring in their Games, especially Mason.

"Well, I think it's time for all of you to go to bed," Haymitch began, stumbling a bit as he starts to stand up. "Tomorrow we arrive in the Capitol and you should be as rested up as possible." His gaze settles on Peeta and myself. "And no funny business tonight."

As we all headed to our rooms, I kept thinking about what I was going to do when Peeta and Francine were finally tossed into the arena. Would I break, or would I bring them out alive? At least I'll have Haymitch there to help me. He's been doing these things for a quarter of a century.

While drunk.

A/N: yeah, sorry about taking so long. Laziness and Dollhouse (the show mentioned above) got in the way. And Hetalia.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: thank you to Peacegirl12345678910 for giving me a decent reason to finally get around to updating (a review – two, actually), since I've been a lazy bum for quite a while now (blame Doctor Who, now)

Oh, and flame away. Or troll if that's how you roll.

Chapter 15

It was nice to, for once, to have dreams that were better than reality. No dead tributes, no Rue, and neither Peeta nor Prim were dead due to the interference of the Capitol. I sit up, trying my best not to wake my husband. Thinking on it, I'm still surprised at times that I actually even have a husband. My life plan had never included one, but now here I am. I'm now a victor in the Hunger Games, the wife of my co-victor, and a celebrity who could possibly be a traitor.

"Well, I can tell you slept well," comes a most familiar voice. Turning back around, I look down at Peeta, lying in the bed. What stands out most is the fact that he's smiling. Which brings a smile to my face.

"And why do you say that?" I comment, grabbing a nicer set of clothes before walking into the bathroom.

"You didn't thrash in your sleep. You do it almost every single night, Katniss." I lean against the door, thinking on what Peeta says.

"So I usually cut into your sleep, then." I'm starting to feel guilty, but I hear a laugh from the other side.

"No, you don't," he replies. He tries to hold back his laugh. "I usually get very little sleep now. Ever since we got home from the Games, it's been too painful for me to sleep." I start to walk away from the door, tears streaming down my face.

"And why is it too painful?" I ask, choking on the tears.

"Because at the end of every nightmare, the last thing I see is you. Dead." Not looking back, I step into the shower and turn it on. Within minutes the water turns cold, but I don't care. I just stand there, allowing it to coat me. Eventually I find it within myself to get out and I dry my body. I pull on the clothes just like any normal person would, yet my mind is in a fog and I feel all control start to slip away.

Walking through the train cars to the dinning car, I walk past Francine's room, and my thoughts drift to her and some of the things she had said last night. The way she had treated herself, and her opinion on her fate angered me. The last thing I wanted would be someone to think that I'd be trying to sacrifice them to get someone else out. Her comments from last night continue to echo in my head as I continue into the dinning hall.

"My executioner has arrived." I glare at the girl who was just in my thoughts, annoyed by her offhanded treatment of her possible fate. We'd be arriving in the Capitol around noon, and I wished to get an understanding of this girl before we arrived. Sitting down, the perfect question comes to mind.

"So, what are you good at?" I ask, trying the same approach I bet Haymitch has used for the past quarter of a decade he's been a mentor. Her eyes move from me to something on the wall behind me. Turning around, I spot a crossbow; I had been told right after the Reaping that they were introducing crossbows this year. That she'd be proficient with one was surprising.

"So you know how to use a crossbow? How good are you?" A sly grin appears on her face.

"Good enough." She the turns to her oatmeal and starts to force it into her mouth with a vengeance. Taking the cue, I fill my plate up with eggs and bacon, along with a cup of hot chocolate. Some of my better memories of last year come back, as I remember that first morning of the Prelude to the Games. Peeta soon enters the room and sits down next to me. Effie and Haymitch soon enter, in the middle of what looks like an uncharacteristic friendly conversation between the two. I notice that my 'conversation' with Francine has improved my mood and I'm no longer concerned about what Peeta had said about his nightmares this morning.

We all soon finish our meals, and Francine starts to ask us questions. "So who do you think is the most dangerous?" I look over to Haymitch, not knowing the others as well as he do.

"Finnick, from 4, or Mason from 7, upon first glance. However, some of the tributes are Careers, and old ones at that," he says, thinking. He stops and pauses, thinking about the others we had seen on the TV last night. "I'd say that the easiest way to figure who could be of any challenge is to watch the others during the training days. Of course, it's also best to hide what you're good at. Do stations that make sense to you, although I bet peer pressure will force you to do the crossbow station." She blanches and I guess that's because she knows that'll be a direct violation of his suggestion. Unlike Peeta or myself, I bet she'll take him more serious.

And the best part is that it's my entire fault.

* * *

Arrival in the Capitol is the same as last year; crowds of anxious, pampered citizens swarm the incoming train. Blinding flashes come from each person with a camera. The swarm of people fluxes; I assume that those are the other tributes from the different Districts. Our train starts to slow down before coming to a complete stop. As this happens, the people outside start to press up against the train, thus blocks the entrance.

"Appears we're still as popular as ever," Peeta whispers to me. Francine just rolls her eyes as a one of the Peacekeepers moves up to the doorway to help push a path through. At this moment I realize he's the one who had interrupted Peeta and I on our way home. He glances at us before opening up the doors a couple of inches. Jabbing the butt of his gun out, the crowd starts to back up. Once they're several feet away, he opened the door and we all stepped out.

The instant we were out of the train, the people started yelling at us. Some of the journalists living in the Capitol began barking questions, aimed not only at Peeta and myself, but also at Haymitch, Effie, and even Francine. In our good fortune, the Peacekeeper continued to move through the crowd. Some of the calls and questions were repeated, most of them involving what I may do to Francine while she's in the Arena, and if she'll only be a sacrifice so I can get "my man", as they put it, out. Which angers me even more.

Soon we get away from the crowds and we reach the Processing Building. There Peeta and Francine are taken to separate elevators to meet their stylist while Haymitch, Effie and myself continued on to the prison-like hotel where we had been contained in last time around. The Training Center stood out amongst the rest of the neighborhood it was in; instead of being colorful and abnormal to someone from the Districts, it was grey and looked similar to a house in the Seam with the exception of its height. Memories of the metal boxes come back as we start up the stairs.

Crossing the threshold, Haymitch leads the way to the elevator. We all pile in, along with the mentors and escort of District 4. I try my best not to converse with them, but eventually they start to get through my defenses.

"So what little trick to Peeta and you have, Mrs. Mellark?" the District 4 escort asks me. Glowering back at him, I decide to reply.

"It involves your Tribute, three days in the Arena, and a homicidal girl with a crossbow." He looks back to the mentors for his District. They look between each other before returning their glances to me.

"And how do you know that our Tribute shall be involved with the victory of your husband," they ask, staring at me like I'm some sort of lab experiment.

"Let's just say it's a hunch," I reply. We reach their floor and they step off. Haymitch glares at me.

"Well aren't you just full of warm fuzzies," he remarks. We continue the rest of the elevator ride up to our floor in complete silence. Arriving at the floor, I step out first and walk into the main room. I sigh in relief when I find no traps waiting for me. Falling over onto one of the couches, I grab a remote and turn on the TV. On it is the image of Caesar Flickerman, yet I can't figure out what he's talking about.

"Well, I'm sure that this will strain their relationship, but if rumors are true, then Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark are married. If this is true, then yes, she will do whatever it takes to get him out of the Arena once more, even if it involves killing that poor girl that got reaped." He paused for a moment. "Next question, then." I turn the TV off and chuck the remote across the room, not looking where I threw it.

"So when do we get to see them again?" I called out, tired of having to wait. Effie walked up to where I was, scowling.

"We'll go to the Opening Ceremony in two hours, Katniss. Until then, I expect that you remain civil from now 'til the time we head to the ceremony. If you have anything else to say, do it now." I glared up at her, not in the mood to have to follow orders. I had been feeling a little funny recently, but I've slowly have gotten used to it.

"I'll try being civil then, ma'am," I replied. She just smiled and nodded before walking away. I watched her go, glaring. Closing my eyes, I try to think about Peeta before falling asleep. My dreams returned to what they once were; a repeat of the events of the Games I had been in. People dying, especially Rue, constantly mix in with the muttations and the murderous grins of the Careers. These nightmares quickly wake me from my short nap.

"It's time to go, sweetheart." I look up, confused. Standing before me is a half-sober Haymitch, a bottle in his hand. The look of confusion remains on my face. "We're leaving soon. To go to the ceremony. To see your husband and your replacement come into the Arena. Maybe if you get lucky the cameramen will see you and you can continue to hog the spotlight." He continues to stand there, looking down.

Standing up, I just nod in understanding. We walk back to the elevator and he presses one of the buttons. While we wait for the car to come up, a minor realization came to me.

"Why isn't Effie coming with us?" I asked. He just laughed.

"Damned woman is already on her way there. She'll be there to see them off into the Parade of Tributes. You remember that." Images of Peeta and myself on fire come back to me, and a small smile slipped onto my face. "I guess you do," he remarked, looking at my face. I glared back at him, angry that for once his mind was actually functioning properly.

Soon the door opened up and we walked in. Turning to look at the door, I thought about what the stylists were going to do, and if they still were Cinna and Portia.

But mostly I thought about what Caesar had said on the TV. What he had said about Peeta and myself.

And about what he had said about Francine.

A/N: to anyone who thinks that Katniss is just a tad bit OC, then I'd like to tell you that my least favorite part of the Hunger Games Trilogy is the fact that Suzanne Collins barely changed Katniss's personality, thus I'm making her grow out of her 'shell'.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: thank you to Peacegirl12345678910 and 97. It's reviews like that that gets me to update faster (and maybe ignore homework since school just started). But otherwise, the Quarter Quell fast approaches.

Chapter 16

I sit in between Haymitch and Effie at the Opening Ceremonies, but all I can do is just wait for the Tributes from District 12 to enter the 'arena'. My hands start to fumble around with each, my nerves starting to get to me. District 11 comes in, dressed up in their usual farmer outfits. Brief seconds pass, yet they feel longer before Peeta and Francine enter. They stand there, almost heroic looking. Yet I can tell that it's different than last year. Last year, we waved and held hands, yet this year they stand apart and stare out at the crowd, not returning any gestures from the crowd. At least they weren't on fire this year. But it still stuck to the idea of coal in an original manner, compared to the entire god awful ones that have appeared in years past.

They roll around the circular amphitheater until they reach the far side from where they entered. Over there is President Snow and for once I'm interested in what he has to say.

"People of Panem," he begins. I can almost smell the roses and blood from here. "We welcome you to the Opening Ceremony of the 75th Annual Hunger Games, the Third Quarter Quell!" The crowd begins to clap enthusiastically, so I join in, more to mock them than in actual support of Snow. He waits for the cheers to die down before continuing. "The Tributes representing all twelve districts shall fight for glory." A spotlight travels across to where we are, stopping on Haymitch.

"There sits the Victor of the last Quarter Quell, Haymitch Abernathy of District 12. It was his cunning and intelligence that got him out alive, and maybe one of you shall show similar traits." The spotlight moved away, passing over the tributes before returning its attention back to President Snow. The band moved their instruments into playing position, signaling that the speech was near its end. "Enjoy the Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor." The chariots returned to the stable while Haymitch stood up, angry.

My brief experiences with him tells me that a bottle will be better off trying to calm him down compared to a regular person. After a couple of minutes of forcing our way through crowds, we soon reach the Training Center. Walking in, I spot Peeta and Francine getting into an elevator with a mostly nude Johanna and Finnick. Ignoring both him and the bizarre situation he's now in, I follow Haymitch and Effie into a different elevator. I look over him, tempted to try talking to him, but I turn away, my old habits starting to return. My time with Peeta had helped me get passed my urges to be anti-social, but now that it felt like he was slipping away, those feelings were returning.

After a couple of stops, we finally reach our floor and I storm out, racing towards the room that Peeta and I had stayed in during the Victory Tour. I was almost there when I sped through a corner blind and ran into one of the people who worked on our floor. Avoxes, I remembered. Pulling myself off of the floor, I hurry to provide assistance, now starting to feel guilty for not paying attention to where I was going.

Reaching out with my hand, the Avox just waves her hand to signal she didn't want help to get up. I then backed up, watching her stand up. I still remember the very first time I saw her, all of those years ago. Back when Peeta and I were just friends. When I lived with Prim and Mother. When I still had a shred of innocence. The look on her face when the Capitol hovercraft grabbed her continued to haunt me, beginning on that day and pushed on all the way until the end of the Hunger Games. Finally coming up from the floor, she gave me a quick glare before heading off to do whatever she had been assigned to.

Breathing in, I start to continue on my original path when a hand taps on my shoulder. Turning around, it turns out that it's Francine standing there, worry writ on her face.

"I know what you'll require of me at the proper time, but I'll assure you this: Peeta shall return to you. Alive." She then stepped forward faster than I could back away and hugged me. Muscles tensing, I wrapped my arms around her tentatively. She then pulled away as fast as she had moved in. Smiling, she thanked me for listening and walked away, her stride revealing she had no issues, no ghosts on her shoulders pushing down.

And then I was suddenly jealous. It wasn't because she had more than me, as far as material possessions went. I was jealous since she wasn't as broken as I was. I found that at times I wished for my old life, when I had to struggle to survive. Sure, life was harder then, but I didn't have the memories of the Games haunting me every night.

As Francine moved away from view, Peeta arrived. His smile was flat, with no teeth showing. I watched him walk up, not even daring to blink.

"We've been talking with Haymitch and Effie about one of the…new rules," he said, his hands fidgeting.

"What new rule," I questioned, my mind screaming for me to retreat back into my personal shell.

"They're allowing one of the mentors to watch over the demonstration of the newest weapon: the crossbow. Due to your expertise with the bow and arrow, we've decided that you should be the one who watches over. We need you to convince Francine not to show off; that was the biggest mistake we made last time." I try not to think hard on how he says "we" instead of "your".

"Why me?" I'm sure that he was ready for that question.

"Because I believe she'll listen to you. From what I heard while working at the bakery back in District 12, almost every girl in the Seam looks up to you. The strength you showed in the Games inspired many of them to believe that they could do anything." Knowing he's right, I just glare back, annoyed. He laughs, expecting my reaction. I had heard similar stories from Prim, but I had yet to think about it on such a large scale.

Breathing out in anger, I replied. "Fine. I'll do it." He just nodded before walking away in the same direction as Francine. I remained standing there, thinking about when I should talk to her. Contemplating my options, I decided upon just telling her about it at dinner.

In front of that Avox, I soon realize. Effie still believes that she's someone else, given that Peeta and I never let loose the truth. Once I realize that I'm just standing around, I continue on to the bedroom so I can take a nap. Peeta will know where I went.

* * *

Waking up, I peek over at the clock. _4:57_ it reads, and I'm up in a hurry. Rushing to the door, I pull it open and standing there is Haymitch. A rather angry looking Haymitch. "It's time for dinner," he states. He turns around and I follow behind, staying close. He moves through the hallways faster than I thought, thus we reach the dinner room before 5. Cinna and Portia smile at me and I return it. I sit down next to Peeta, with Francine right across from me.

"They've been saying that there's something you want to tell me, Katniss?" My mind starts to race before I realize that she's speaking of what Peeta asked of me.

"Oh, yes." I glance over at Peeta and he just nods. Francine doesn't even notice. "Last year Haymitch told us that it was vital not to reveal our strengths during the three day training period. Knowing about your talent and the fact that everyone is being…coerced into doing it, I request as your mentor that you don't flout your abilities." She looks down, thinking before returning her gaze to me.

"This advice you're giving to me," she began. "Did you follow it?" Peeta's reaction gives it away he didn't think she'd ask that question, or even think that.

"Well, some complications came up…" I trailed off, hoping to find a way to push the subject aside.

"It was a yes or no question, Katniss. Did you follow it?"

Glaring across at her and sighing, I answered. "No. I found myself in an archery competition and I…sorta showed off."

Having given my testimony, she laughs. Asking what she finds so funny, she answers: "given that you got away with disobeying that…order, I'm going to have to do the same, but only if the need arises. I'll promise you that." Her hand stuck out in my direction. I took hers in mine and shook on the promise.

Dinner would continue on uneventful. I shared my pleasure at seeing Cinna and Portia again, and they congratulated me on becoming a mentor. Although, I'm sure that somewhere in their remarks was a disguised message of anguish; for whatever my future may become and for me. Once done, Peeta and I retired to our room. I told him that I was worried that Francine may do something that could get her killed in the Arena, but he was able to convince me that she'd be fine.

If I could agree with him, then I'm sure I'd be happier.

* * *

In the elevator heading down to the first day and the only one I was allowed to be at, silence fell over us. In my head the nightmare from the previous night continued to play, over and over. Peeta dead. Prim and mother were dead. Gale and his family were dead. Francine. Dead. I've had similar dreams in the past, but this was the first time that Francine had been in them. Of course, this was the first time I'd had the dream since before the Reaping.

We stop at the fourth floor and let on Finnick, a girl who I guess is just older than Peeta and myself, and an elderly lady all step into the compartment. As we continue down, a thought pops into my head.

"Finnick?" I begin. "Why did you get reaped? I thought that you were older than 20." He looks over at me before laughing.

"Some of the people in my district don't care as much for the rules. Also, I had angered one of the Peacekeepers the day before the Reaping. Thus, here I am!" He grins at me and I feel my stomach roll over.

Right before he can continue on about something involving fish, the elevator door opens up. The rest of his group leaves, forcing him to follow behind. As we step out, Francine looks over at me.

"You wanted to punch him, didn't you?" A smile forces its way onto my face due to her bluntness. We walk across the lobby and head down the stairs. As we near the training room, the echoing of people talking bounces up to us. Reaching the landing, the doors open up automatically and we walk in. A couple of people glance over, but for the most part nobody gives up any attention. One of the trainers steps forward.

"Today we shall begin to prepare you all for the Hunger Games. As set down in the charter for the Games, every time a new weapon is introduced, we must go over its use with the tributes that have been reaped in the year of its introduction. This also includes a clause that allows mentors to see what the weapon can do so they can help future tributes.

"This year we are introducing the crossbow. It is a weapon that is similar to the bow and arrows that co-Victor Katniss Everdeen used last year, yet is very different. Those of you familiar with guns will notice that the weapon can store ammunition for an extended period of time. But enough talking. It's time you get some experience." She stepped away and the firing range I hadn't noticed before was lit up. All of the tributes moved into the range while the rest of the mentors, along with myself stood back and watched.

The trainers watched as the majority of them fumbled with the weapon, trying to load it. Francine turned out to not be one of them, loading it up on her third try. Once done with her own, she turned to helping out Peeta. At this point some of the others nearby began watching before emulating what she did. With the knowledge spreading, it wasn't long before all the rest had theirs loaded up.

Walking down the line, the head trainer stopped right in front of Francine. "Name and district," she commanded.

"Francine Collins, District 12," she answered. The trainer flicked a glare in my direction, but her attention remained on the girl.

"Could you explain to me how you figured out the loading process?" She just nodded.

Being to far away for me to see, Francine began by pointing at something midway through the larger section of the weapon. "At first I guessed that the arrows lied down on top and slid back, pushing this as it moved backwards. But after a couple of tries, I soon realized I had to slide it into the hole on the front. That worked, and I got the crossbow loaded."

Satisfied for now with her answer, the trainer began to walk away. "For your information, Ms. Collins, it's not an arrow. The ammo of a crossbow is called quarrel." Walking through the gap in the stalls, the trainer stood behind them. "You can fire now." I watched as all of the quarrels soared faster than an arrow before stabbing deep into the boards set in front of the stalls.

Francine and Peeta both neared the center, yet just missed. A purposeful shot to push attention away from them. The trainer continued to talk, but the arrival of Peacekeepers meant that our time down there was over.

Yet the Games still neared.

A/N: well, it could've been worse. It'll start taking a while for me to get chapters out due to both school and cross-country. Also, I apologize if any of the characters seem weird. I've just been trying to get this out, along with getting what I want done done.

Until then, keep flamin'.


	17. Part 3: Quell the Games, Chapter 17

A/N: thank you to Peacegirl12345678910 and 97 for their reviews. Cross-country, my senior year of high school, and three concerts have kept me busy. That and I've been accepted to the University of Montana.

Chapter 17

Quell the Games

I sat in the hovercraft on its way to the Games Headquarters with Haymitch. He reeked of the white alcohol that he adored, and I had the feeling that I'd be responsible for getting Peeta and Francine through the first day. The events of last night and this morning had left me shaken. After seeing them both receive "12's" after the presentation and the tender, yet short moment with Peeta this morning before Portia took him away to get ready to enter the Arena once more. That left me with just the drunk, since Effie left to attend some party.

After the longest trip I've been on in one of the Capitol's hovercrafts, we reach a massive fortress. Looking back, I spot a covered, circular building. I can only guess that it's the Arena for the Quell. Surrounding it is a number of similar buildings, yet none of them are as pristine looking. I turn back around and follow behind Haymitch. As we stroll up to the headquarters, I start to think back on the events of the past week.

The Reaping was where it had all began. It was there that Peeta and I were separated in the realm of experiences; he would have more nightmares, and mine could actually one day fade away. After that we were introduced to Francine; thinking back, I know that I had been to hard on her, not giving her the respect she deserved. And now she was going to die, and she'd never know the truth of what I thought. Then we arrived in the Capitol, and its all gone downhill since. Sure, they got good rankings, but that makes them bigger targets.

We enter the building though the front doors, Peacekeepers on each side of the doorway. Once inside, a man with green hair, a red suit, and facial hair on only one side came up to us, smiling.

"Here are the mentors from District 12!" He looked over to Haymitch. "Abernathy, old friend! How have you been since last year when your tributes won?" He mumbled some drunken slurs in response. The man then turned to me and I saw that he had lizard-like eyes. "And you're Katniss Everde-" another person spoke into his ear, cutting him off. "So it's Mellark now, huh?" I just nodded. "Well, isn't that joyful?" he seemed to ask this to everyone in the room. The temptation to punch him in the ribs was overbearing, yet I fought through it.

"I think you should let us go to our post," I said, keeping my calm. The man – if I dared to call him one – smiled before moving out of our way. I walked away, Haymitch stumbling behind me. I kept moving until I reached the end of the corridor; to the right was a door with a black '12' on it. Where there would normally be a door handle was a keypad. Stared at it for a moment before I remembered the number they had given us. I punched in the code ''. It didn't mean anything to me, even though it felt like the death order of the Hunger Games, from first dead to victor. The door rose up and we walked in. Once I was five steps in, the door slammed shut. Haymitch kept walking until he reached the large table in the middle of the room. He slammed his fist on it four times before it turned on. It displayed a holographic version of the arena from my Games for a moment before changing.

The new arena was circular. At its center was the Cornucopia. It sat on its own island, surrounded by water that stretched a third of the way across towards the outside, which was a tropical forest. Directly north from the center was a tree that was taller than the rest, and it was then I noticed the unusual pattern of the shells on the beach: they formed numbers. I circled the hologram, earning a glare from Haymitch. I hoped he would sober up soon after the Quell began.

I stepped away from it, turning to the rest of the room. There were three other doors, leading to two bedrooms and a bathroom. As I turned back towards the door, three metal bars fell down in front of it, locking us in.

"Don't worry, sweetheart," Haymitch said, the words slurred by his dangerous alcohol consumption. "They'll provide us with food at regular basis. It isn't much, however; apparently during the Fourth Hunger Games, one of the mentors almost died from malnutrition since he sent his meals in as gifts for his tributes." The last word faded away and was followed by more of his drunken mumbling.

I swept my hands through my hair as I continued to think on the numbers. They went from one to eleven, going from right of the tree to left of it. As I put the pieces together, the puzzle came out of my mouth.

"It's a clock…"

"What did you say?" Haymitch yelled. I looked up, coming out of my foggy prison. The words I had said were bouncing through my head, yet I wasn't sure if the Capitol had cameras inside of this room.

"It doesn't matter, Haymitch. It's just something I noticed from looking at the arena, and I'm sure that Peeta will figure it out. If he doesn't, then Francine better." I stopped before I could say more. I wasn't sure if I was about to go out and insult her or if I was going to praise her. The biggest reason I was so hesitant was that she reminded me of myself.

"Ok, sweetheart." He shut up and returned his attention to the hologram. Lightning hit the tall tree, which doesn't burn down. It zoomed in on the Cornucopia, and 24 miniature figures were added onto the map. I figured that they were the tributes. I focused in on the two black figures; the one for Peeta was lined in blue while the one for Francine had pink. A circle popped up above the holographic arena. I saw no harm, so I pressed it. A line surrounded the circle before sending a line off. From the line a chart appeared; it was organized by their rating on the lower axis and the names were placed at the correct spots. I smiled at seeing my tributes at the far edge of the chart. The majority of the others were in the seven to ten range, but as expected, previous winners Finnick and Johanna also got twelves.

"Welcome, tributes, to the 3rd Quarter Quell and 75th Annual Hunger Games!" echoed the familiar voice of Claudius Templesmith. The 60-second countdown began and I stared intently at the hologram. I ignored Haymitch, who had just burped and then fell over. At least he didn't vomit.

When it ends the cannon fires, and everyone runs for the center. Well, it's more like they swim for the goods. I watch all of the holographic tributes hit the water and I watch in fear as the one representing Peeta moves the slowest towards the Cornucopia. Francine is already there, arriving second to only Finnick. She scrambles up to the top of the pile, which confuses me. I click on the treasure trove of items on the hologram to find I get a map showing what is where.

It turned out that they placed the crossbow at the very top. She nabs it and starts to leave as others arrive. Finnick carves her a hole, killing tributes from Districts 6,7, and 10 in the process. They splash into the water and drag Peeta with them; he had faked his death, pretending to drown. I smile to myself, happy that those few days at the lake got results. The instant they hit shore, they take off into the woods. The hologram map has followed them, but I decide to pull back so I can see where they are compared to others.

A number of black outlined bodies lounge around the Cornucopia, representing those who've died in the initial bloodbath. I count nine bodies. Checking for where Peeta, Francine, and the surprise ally Finnick, I discover they've entered the '4' area. They move into the forested region before turning south into the '5' section. I assume that they fear someone is following them so they're going to throw him or her off of their trail. I pull back a little so I can see the water area near where they're at and I see two silver figures swimming over. District 2.

I take a step back and look down at Haymitch. I groan before dragging him into the room that smells just like him. I shut the door before returning to the monitor; I've decided that I won't do much until my drunken colleague is up. Going off of this, I pull a stool up to the edge of the holographic projector and I sit down, watching them move through the woods. Just from watching, I can tell that these woods are different from my own back in District 12.

I close my eyes, not trying to think of that place. Trying not to think about Prim, or Mother, or Gale and Madge, or even Peeta's family. Instead I just focus on the three little people nearing the edge of the arena. I think about Haymitch's games and I start to wonder what the fence there will do. Once they reach the fence, I watch as Francine reaches out for the field. She touches it for just a split second before being thrown off of her feet and launched into a nearby tree. Upon impact, the holographic version of her turns from having a pink halo to having a black halo. I pause, holding back tears. I can't believe that she's already dead. I turn away and kick the stool over.

Just as the stool crashed against the door, two trays filled with food slid in. I glared at the tray, not in the mood to eat. I had just lost a tribute on the first day and it wasn't even in the initial bloodbath. It was in some accident far away from enemies. I sat down against the bathroom door and let some tears slide down my face.

* * *

Peeta and Finnick had left Francine and her crossbow there at the spot where she had died. They had attempted to revive her, but it appeared that she had died in a manner in which they couldn't bring her back. Due to the location of where she died, they decided it was best to leave the weapon with her in honor.

But once they were gone, her eyes opened. She sat up and picked up the crossbow they had left behind. The shock had stopped her heart for a minute along with deactivating the device in her arm. She took off before the hovercraft arrived.

Francine Collins was alive, believed to be dead, and highly lethal.

A/N: yes, I know this took way to long to get out. Just blame cross-country (varsity letter), school, Netflix, and the novel I'm writing so I can graduate. And be hella rich.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: thank you to 97 for reviewing. I bet I could get more if I updated more frequently, but due to my novel project and laziness I haven't gotten around to this. Also, I've decided that I'm going to split chapters between Peeta and Katniss. He'll be in third and she'll be in first.

Chapter 18

It took Haymitch nearly an hour to convince me to leave the bathroom. When I had emerged, he returned his attention to the hologram. "Some people are interested in giving money to Peeta," he told me, not turning away. "They offer their condolences on Francine's death, but that could be a lie. People from the Capitol are a curious bunch. Rumors are already spreading that the Head Gamemaker is going to face the same fate as the one last year." He dropped down and opened a hatch; it contained a bottle of alcohol. "Things like that aren't supposed to happen." I glare and roll my eyes at him. A peacekeeper walks in, asking for me to come with him.

The soldier leads me halfway across the building to a small meeting room with only six chairs. Five of them are filled, contained by a group of elderly men. People in District 12 never lived to be as old as them. I sit down in the only free chair, eyeing them with suspicion. One of the men folds his hands together.

"We wish to give you a million dollars to help you get your husband out of the Games," the man says.

"Why would you care?" I question, annoyed. I know it's not proper, but I wanted to know. Ever since that reaping, my life had been falling apart. I was just a pawn in the games of the Capitol and it was starting to become too much.

"We represent the interests of the media companies here inside of the Capitol," another man replies. He doesn't have a tie like the others; it's a bowtie instead. "Your husband and yourself are an easy sell here. With his inclusion in this year's Hunger Games and with you as a mentor, sales have jumped to record highs." The room goes silent for a minute while I quickly think about what I've been told.

"So we're desirable to you being alive? You said you were representative of businessmen, if I'm not mistaken, so wouldn't we be more profitable if separated by death?" They all stare at me; shocked I'd bring up such a concept. The silence continues, none of the five trying to get words out. Already tired of watching them sweat, I begin talking once more. "I'll take your money and if you ever wish to invest more, you know where to find me." I stand up ready to leave. The peacekeeper looks at me questioningly. I pause for a moment before turning back to the men.

"So do I get the money now or does it get transferred to my room?" They all yell 'now' and hand me a suitcase. I pop it open and stacks of money are in there, all of them the green color I had expected. I nod to them before leaving the room, the soldier following behind. He leads me back to the room, making sure to be a step ahead of me. The man opens the door and I walk inside, sarcastically thanking him. He just nods, not saying a thing. He looks familiar, but I can't place it at the moment.

Haymitch glances over at me as I enter the room, not saying a thing. I set the suitcase down on a stool before walking up to the hologram. Finnick and Peeta are still alive, yet there is now a couple of new members to their group.

"Who are they?" I ask the drunk, pointing at the shapes. He apparently turned off the interactive functions of the diagram. He leans back, taking a swig of his drink.

"That woman from District 7 and some poor fools she acquired. They're from District 11." He starts to laugh. "And I didn't even have to use the touchy-feely feature this fancy image has." I already have a good guess at what he means, so I ask a different question.

"How do you know where they're from?" He laughs again, bringing the bottle to his lips. No liquid flows out so he tosses it across the room. It shatters against the wall, traces of the drink remaining at the impact point.

"They're all different colors and shapes, sweetheart," he claims. He points at the ones with Peeta. "See the tannish colored ones? They're from 11. I know this since his or her job is to grow whatever everyone needs to survive. Then if you look even closer, you can see that one is wider at the top and the other is wider at the bottom." He continues to laugh, entertained by his key. I glance closely at the two and I notice that he's right. They are actually different shaped. I lean away from it; shocked that Haymitch could come up with something like that with the amount of alcohol that coursed through him.

"How did you figure that out?" I probe, finally sitting down.

"I have a number of friends within the Capitol who listen to my ideas." He took a quick swig from a flask. "Usually," he tacked on, almost falling over. I walk over and try to pull him out of his chair.

"Come on, Haymitch," I grumble. "Let's get you somewhere you can sleep this off." I drag him across the roof and slump his limp form onto the couch. He reaches up for me, but I've already walked away. He gives up and rolls away, turning inward. I return to the hologram and reactivate the extra key. The figures regain their colored halos and a counter at the top appears. Ten faces are shown. All of the tributes for Districts 5, 6, and 10, the females from 3, 8, and 12, and the male from 9 are dead. The cannon fires three times and the newly dead are added to the list. District 3, 8, and 9 are added to the list of having all tributes dead.

Yet now all I can think of is how scared I am of the idea of my district being added to that list.

* * *

Peeta continued to follow Finnick and Johanna through the forest. The two men had been fleeing a pack of wild monkeys when they came across Johanna and her group. They had decided that it was too dangerous to head back towards the Cornucopia, even though they were sure the person stalking them was friendly. The two from District 11 had said little to him, yet they were still kind. He guessed it involved Thresh and Rue, but he didn't question about it.

"We'll camp here tonight," Finnick stated, stopping the group of five. "I want Quino to check the coast and see if the Cornucopia is finally clear. Hopefully the others have raided it and left, giving us a place to hide out and let them die in these woods." The baker's son watched one of Johanna's addition to their group moved through the underbrush towards the beach, leaving the other four alone. He knew that the female from 4 and the male from 7 had joined the Careers; that had bothered both of the champions he was allied with.

As the other tribute for 11 started to make a fire, a scream echoed from the direction Quino had travelled in. Peeta started for that direction, but was stopped by the others.

"She's probably dead by now," Johanna commented. She was proven correct by a booming cannon. "They must still be on the Cornucopia." She turned to Finnick. "We need to change our strategy concerning dealing with the others." He just nodded, saying nothing. They remained huddled for a while until another cannon boomed.

"Now who?" Peeta asked nobody particular. They all looked to the sky as the Capitol fanfare blared across the arena. Two faces appeared there, the first being Quino. The second person was the male from District 1. "Looks like the first Career is gone," he commented.

"But who killed him?" Finnick questioned the wind, stepping away from the others. "Is it possible that one of the others betrayed him, or did our stalker help us out?" He took a couple more steps before stopping, turning back to look at Peeta. "What's the chance that Francine is somehow still alive?" The remaining tribute from District 12 started to laugh.

"I don't see how that could happen," he said, sitting down on a small log. It moved a little, but he noticed nothing. "We both checked her body and found she was dead. We even left the crossbow with her corpse, the best weapon out here." Johanna released a hellion scream, outraged by what Peeta had revealed to her.

"Why would you leave something so important with a dead body?" she questioned with an insane fury. "One of us, even you, could've used it. Instead it rots somewhere out in the arena near the edges." She glanced over at the other two before taking in a deep breath. "But I guess I can let this pass once. However I'm tempted to make you head all the way back to where she died to recover it." She glowered at him, yet it didn't match the intensity of some of Katniss's.

"For now," Finnick said to change the subject, "we should worry more about the remaining Careers. They aren't as impressive as the ones I've faced or even met, but they're still dangerous." He turned to the last person from 11. "You should take first watch, since I doubt you're going to going to sleep after what just happened. If you do get tired, wake whomever you wish." There were more words that followed, yet none were spoken.

Peeta just nodded, lying his head down. He closed his eyes, trying to block out the arguing victors. Light footsteps moved away, yet there was no movement of branches. He sighed, knowing that nobody else was going to die tonight.

At least, as far as he knew that was true.

* * *

Francine sat a dozen yards away from Peeta's group. After the death of the woman from District 11, she had gone off and killed one of the members of the group that had killed her with the bow they had. She knew that her little escapade of being invisible to the others would soon fade. The façade of her death would remain until the two pacts met. And then after that, they'd begin to hunt her.

"I'll bring him home, Katniss," she mumbled, watching Peeta fall asleep. She had heard him scream once or twice during the night during their stay in the Capitol; word was that he was still haunted by his first games. The young girl was sure that he'd wake at some point before day. Until then, all she could do was continue her vigil. The man from 11 looked in her direction, but she didn't move. His head tilted just a tad and she just smiled before holding up her weapon, being careful not to alert the others. He returned the smile and turned away.

The girl rolled over and closed her eyes. Francine decided to try sleeping a little before the next day began; chances of being attacked during the night was slim.

She was a ghost in these Games.

A/N: so how long has it been? 3, 4 months? Yeah, I'm sorry about being so lame and disappearing. But at least the movie adaption is out.

Personal thoughts: it was a spectacular movie and a really good book-to-movie adaptation, yet I was disappointed with some of the parts that were omitted.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: thanks to Anime Princess and Bethany for the reviews. I'm really hoping to get this story done during spring break, which shouldn't be hard since there are five chapters after this one.

Chapter 19

I stare at the hologram confused, having seen two deaths quickly take place. One of the District 11 brought into the group by Johanna is death, yet I can't figure out who avenged her death. One of the Careers was now out, leaving three opposed to the two aligned with Peeta. Haymitch is talking with a visitor out by the door; my worry about Peeta is too great to pull me away from the monitor. I go through those still alive: _my husband, Finnick, Johanna, the man from 11, both from 2, the female from 1, and the others from 4 and 7_.

"I'm gonna go out for a while sweetheart," Haymitch yells back at me. "I got a communicator so I can give you instructions just in case, since I'll be watching the Games too." I reply back, telling him that'll be fine. I wait until he closes the door before jumping at the console. I back out and zoom in on a faded '12', used to mark where Francine had died. Searching through the area, I find a camera that'll give me a perfect look at her spot of death. The monitor screen pops up and I scan the area, putting together what happened from marks on the ground.

They were heading away from the Cornucopia when Francine, leading, ran into the force field, I already knew. After hitting it, she was tossed a foot away. They tried to revive her, but with no success. They left just the crossbow with her before leaving. However, a third set of steps led away from there. It took me a while before I realized that she was still alive. I reach for the nearest COM link and sent a message to Haymitch telling him of what's happening.

"Well, that makes things better for us," he comments back. "You need to get this message to Peeta somehow; if he has this knowledge, then it expands the possibilities when it comes to the final clash between his group and the Career pack." I start to think about his suggestion. _There has to be some way to get him to think that, but I have no ideas. The only one I do have involves a gift, yet I don't want to use too much money_. I look over at the suitcase I had returned with. Inside was a million dollars from the media moguls. _Haymitch doesn't really need to know_, I decide before opening up the ordering menu. I scan through before finding an oversized axe. Checking it, I find that it's only a thousand dollars. Smiling, I buy it and send it down into Peeta's group, hoping for the best.

* * *

Peeta was nearly asleep when a gift for him arrived. Johanna had jabbed him with the package, getting him to move when words wouldn't. He pushed away the silver balloons and pulled the refrigerator-sized container open to find a looming weapon, almost the size of the trident Finnick had won with. Inside was a towering axe, almost four feet in length. At the bottom is a note, which Mellark picks up.

It reads: _I'm sure you're smart enough to figure this one out. Love, Katniss_.

"Well," Johanna states sarcastically. "That's special. She sends you some massive weapon that could be of use only in a close quarters fight and says that you're smart enough to figure out why she sent you that." She reaches for it, but he pulls it away, glaring at her.

"I'm sure she has her reasons for it," he retorts. "She knows we never worked with weapons like these when the threat of returning popped up." He glanced down at it before looking back up at Mason. "All I have to do is just figure out what it symbolizes and then guess why she sent it."

A shuffle in the woods alerted the group. They all stared in the direction the moving of branches had come from. Finnick and the male from 11 brought up their spears, aiming them towards the disturbance. Peeta watched as Johanna neared the brush, a sword at the ready. She turned to her left, but a speeding object beat her to the punch. She pushed the bushes out of the way to find the body of a young man with a bolt stuck in his skull. Mason swore before dragging the body into their circle. The others stared at the stick jutting out of the corpse.

"How can that…" Mellark started, but he stopped. He stared at the woods behind them for a couple of moments before shaking his head and returning his gaze to the battle axe he had received from his wife. _All of the signs point at her being alive, but how is that possible? And if she really is, then why does she stick to the shadows instead of rejoining us?_ He looked back at the trees once more. He spotted minor movement, but he didn't think it was really Francine crawling through the brush. _There has to be some other explanation, but then how does the weapon Katniss sent me figure into all of this? Maybe she knows that truth_. He brings three fingers to his mouth and kisses it before holding it out in the direction he's sure the girl has to be in. Watching closely, he spots the maneuver returned to him before the person slips away, disappearing into the dark woods.

"What were you doing, lover boy?" a stern, feminine voice asked. Apparently Johanna had picked up Cato's nickname for him. Peeta turns around, but he ignores her. He turns to face Finnick.

"She's out there and alive," he says, not blinking. The victor gives him a confused look for a moment.

"You sure?" he finally responds. "We both confirmed her as being dead."

"You two said the little girl from 12 was dead!" Mason yelled at the two. The man from 11 was standing behind her, watching. "But now you're claiming she's somehow alive? Why don't you two fools just come to a final conclusion and tell me the truth, not some truth less tale. This is almost as bad as that drunk telling me that District 13's still around." Peeta notices that Finnick flinches from her last sentence, but he says nothing.

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore, Johanna," Finnick tells her. "I bet the girl has run off already to go see if there's more of the Career pack wandering through the nearby woods." She glares at him.

"When she's done with that, she can come here and tell us why she's been acting like a ghost."

"It's because she was dead," the male from District 11 says. Everyone turns to look at him. "I saw her before the gift was sent down. She lowered herself into the bushes so she can hide, since she probably had a feeling that the others were going to come for us."

"I think we're all just jumping the gun on this one," Peeta states, lying back down. He has the axe in one hand and it's next to him. "If she was alive, it would be logical she would've rejoined us or at least given us a notice. I'm going to sleep so I can be ready for tomorrow's bloodbath. Chances may be that the Quell will be short this year."

He rolled away and stared out towards the Cornucopia, blinking periodically. They continued to debate whether she was alive or not, with Finnick backing Peeta and Johanna taking the side of District 11, whom she had pulled into their alliance. His eyes soon shut and he descended into sleep.

Yet his dreams weren't an escape from the horrors of the Games.

* * *

I was watching them debate the significance of my gift for Peeta and the possibility of Francine being alive. I was angry with my husband, sitting there next to the hologram in the room for District 12 mentors, but then I started to think about why he'd dare lie about something so important that could guarantee his survival. But then it hit me: he was securing the information to ensure his chances of getting out. He still didn't trust the others, but he was going to give them the impression he did. I begin smiling, proud of his brilliance.

The door behind me suddenly opens and the strong stench of alcohol rolls in, purging the air of any good scent it had. I don't turn, since I already know Haymitch has returned.

"That was a gutsy move on your part, sweetheart," he bumbles out. "They've revealed to everyone watching that our little friend Francine is still alive and kicking and the Gamemakers are in a flurry, trying to figure out how her device stopped recording life signs. They've been low key about this whole incident, or at least her not being found by the hovercraft." He burps, releasing even more toxic stenches into the air. I pray for him to either fall over dead or to close his mouth. "At least, that's what the newest Head Gamemaker tells me." I pause for a moment, thinking. _Wasn't Seneca Crane still Head Gamemaker? And if he isn't anymore, then what happened to him?_

When I turn around, Haymitch takes a stab at what I'm thinking and answers my question for me. "Your stunt with the berries last year got him killed by President Snow. The current Head is an older man named Plutarch Heavensbee, who I've known for years. He actually was the one who fixed the little issue they had that allowed me to win." He glances away, horrors passing through his mind. _The alcohol must be wearing off_.

"That's nice," I reply, pretending to not care. He scowls at me, questioning with his face, but I reveal nothing. "What do you think the Capitol is going to pull on the tributes?" I question him, pulling from his experience, and his relationships.

"It's not going to be pretty," he says, rocking back and forth. I put distance between the two of us, expecting him to vomit over the floor. "Most likely they'll send in some sort of muttation to force our friends out into the open where they could possibly be picked off by the Careers. However, their numbers have been weakened and their best archer is gone. Knowing Plutarch, he'll also throw in some sort of trickery to cause some attacks on friendly people, probably through manners including mixing up the arena's shaping and spreading various neurotoxins." He notices the horror on my face. "Highly diluted ones, of course."

I just nod, trying to take his word yet failing. He messes with the console, deactivating the features I had turned back on. He sits down on a stool and watches the monitor. I stand where I had moved to, on the other side of the unit. He glances up to see I'm still there.

"Go to sleep, sweetheart. I'll watch this until you're up again." He smiles at me. "It's not like they're going to kill him off yet. Most of Panem is sleeping and they'd want prime audiences for the end." He continues to glare at me before I sigh loudly and give up, retiring to the single bedroom. I crash onto the bed that doesn't have any discoloration and let sleep pull me away. However, terror spreads through me momentarily as I go.

I know once I'm asleep the Games will return to me. And that's when I see the plus side to dying in the arena and part of the reasoning behind the gifts once you win.

You never have to suffer continuously from the nightmares.

* * *

Francine glanced beyond the tree she was leaning against. The golden structure glowed from the full moon, illuminating the ocean region with a hazy blue light. She notices small amounts of movement across the way; the person on guard, she assumes. Deeper in the woods is Peeta's group. Glancing up into the sky, she notices that there's a star.

_It has begun_, she realizes. _An end to these Games, and maybe even the Capitol nears_. And with this knowledge, she closes her eyes and drifts into sleep.

Yet even there she is hunted.

A/N: well, the end is just strange enough really smart people will figure it out. Or people who watch lots of Star Trek or Doctor Who. Otherwise, please check out the poll on my profile. It deals with Francine and shall affect her situation.

Oh, and review please. I'm only 29 away from catching my first Hunger Games story.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: well, no reviews yet but I'm trying to keep hits high so I'm gonna post as much as possible.

Chapter 20

My eyes flitted open to spot Haymitch standing before me, scowling down. I roll over a tad, looking up at him.

"How can I help you," I ask, still pushing through the little bit of sleep still in my system.

"If you're going to scream during your nightmares," he begins, "please keep it down low enough that you don't bother the other mentors. We got complaints of all sorts from everyone below 3 and from a couple of sponsor groups. I actually signed one on telling them that you were dreaming of Peeta dying." As much as I want to scream and throw bottles at him, I hold myself back.

"How are they doing," I question him, curious to see what happened while I was trapped in nightmares.

"Not much. Both groups have begun to prepare for the upcoming battle, sharpening weapons and talking tactics. Our friend Finnick has been working on a snorkel and goggles for the chance of a sneak attack during the night." He turns back around, knocking an empty bottle over. "I think he's almost there. The man was swimming slowly so he wouldn't bring attention to himself. Of course, that side of the Cornucopia isn't occupied due to Francine." I give him a soft smile, thinking about the joy I felt when it turned out she wasn't dead.

"I don't know how you do it, Haymitch," I ask. "How do you watch them die, year after year?"

He's walked out of the room. He starts to turn back, but stops. "The alcohol has helped, but it doesn't do enough," he tells me. "We should probably get to the hologram." He then continues walking away, turning the corner so I can't see him. I rise from the bed, stretching my body. I'm sure there's a shower, but I'm intrigued by what I've been told. I follow Haymitch, heading over to the console that dominates the central room. He's sitting on the stool he had been on when I had gone to sleep last night. I walk up besides him and lean over on it, trying not to press any of the countless buttons or interfere with the image. Just as I had imagined, there's a four heading out towards the 1, both 2's, and the 7.

Finnick's marker reaches the Cornucopia and it rises above the water, slipping up it. Once at the top, I watch as the others turn around to face his marker. The 1 fades, its person now dead. The 4 marking my husband's ally races away, crossing the ocean quickly. The other three numbers chase him only to what I guess is a foot away from the Cornucopia before stopping. As I watch Peeta's group reform, I spot a new number nearby: it's a 12. And I already know whom it represents.

* * *

Peeta congratulated Finnick upon his return. He told them that District 1 was now out of the game and that he was going to let Johanna deal with the traitor from her district. The others just nodded.

"So what's the plan now?" asked the man from 11.

"We end the Games by tonight," Peeta stated. He was still tired, for sleep had evaded him during the night and when he did find it, the nightmares followed and it then soon slipped away again. "Their numbers are now three and we have four people here. The biggest issue will be what'll happen once they're dead." Finnick and Johanna exchanged a quick glance with his statement; they were worried he was thinking about betraying them, or that they would betray him. However, he didn't notice this. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but then he closed it.

"We have an announcement for our final seven!" a massive voice boomed down into the arena. "It has turned out that one of your fellow tributes, Francine Jacobs, was rendered near death during the first day of the Games, yet survived. With her tracker now active once more, she has been reintroduced into the 75th Games. May the odds ever be in your favor!" All eyes turned to Peeta, waiting for his reaction.

"Well, that takes away my security blanket," he states grimly. "Might as well put a sign on me that says 'my closest ally is hiding somewhere. Have fun'." He shook his head, considering bringing up to his face. "I wonder how Katniss will react to this one, since she was the one who figured out what happened."

Johanna began to laugh at him, walking around in a massive circle. "How do you know that she won't kill you? You're placing quite a bit of trust in someone you haven't seen since they 'died'." She stopped, picked up a rock, and threw it into the woods. "If we go out there, then she could easily win it all." Peeta glared at her, but continued to hold his tongue.

"You know," Finnick began, "as much as Johanna can piss me off, she is right here. We haven't seen Francine in so long that I'm starting to think that she's just minding her time until there's only one more cannon yet to fire. And then she'll make her move." He didn't look at Peeta, but instead looked out in the direction they were sure the girl was in. He then glanced up, spotting a small hole in the screen-roof of the arena. It then soon disappeared, having belonged to a hovercraft entry point. Arenas such as this one were made to keep the tributes disoriented of time, able to stretch days out or shrink them. It appeared to be day outside, yet he said nothing.

"Well, I'm not worried about her being a traitor," Peeta told them. He turned to Johanna, holding back a glare. "I'm more worried about you stabbing me in the back than her." Her face darkened, disgusted by his comment. She then turned to Finnick.

"How much longer until Volts ends this all?" she asked him, ignoring the others. the other two stared at them, confused. The name didn't ring a bell in his head, but then he figured out it was probably a nickname. _Must be someone from District 3. But why would she be waiting on someone like that? _

_And if she's waiting for someone, then what role do I play?_

* * *

I continued to watch with Haymitch, noting Francine's sudden worry and quick movements. She was travelling through the forest faster than she had ever done. The blinking red region, representing one that was being bombarded with all sorts of Gamemaker tricks moved onward, reaching the region that Peeta and his group were in. I touched it and a small screen popped up. Displayed upon it was a circular logo that represented whatever horror they had there. It was shaped like a cloud, yet I had a feeling it was more than just fog.

Haymitch started to cough. I don't look over until I notice something leave his mouth. I then spot that he's coughing up blood and that sets me over the edge. "What have you been doing to yourself?" I scream at him, looking away from the arena projection for just a moment. I barely have time to focus on him before a cannon is fired. Turning back to the hologram, I see that the 11 with Peeta's group is now gone and that the remaining three numbers are fleeing for the coast. I then notice Francine's 12 stops heading out towards the arena boundaries and instead she begins a path that appears to be one aimed at catching them before the forest edge. Even with the dangers chasing the bigger group, I root for the young girl to catch them, just because she knows about the dangers of the remaining pack. Haymitch gets up and walks away, still coughing. I know I should follow and help him, but I'm more worried about Peeta and his group.

"Keep an eye on them sweetheart," the drunk commands me. "They have enough medicine in this building to patch a thousand tributes. I'll be fine." I'm slightly reassured, yet I watch him wait for a Peacekeeper before being led away to receive medical attention.

With him gone, I'm left alone once more with the Games. I return the numbers back into the shaded figures. Peeta slightly lags behind Finnick and Johanna, but they still have a good two, three feet on the fog chasing them. Francine is crossing into their region and the clouds start to form behind her and to her left, forming a chasm that leads towards her destination. I hold my breath as the four shapes near the same point; the outside of the region boundaries that forms the brush leading into the woods surrounding the lake center.

The fog passes the group of three, scaring me. I try to think about life without Peeta and I find I can't come up with anything. In my mind, it's as if I've already decided that he's going to survive. I glance at Johanna's marker. She makes me more nervous than Finnick and I hope she dies fighting the Careers thus neither of the tributes from 12 has to kill her.

They escape the fog and reach Francine, who arrived at the barrier before they did. The four all huddle around the small region between easy view of the Careers and the fog. I can't help but wonder what's going on down there and how they plan out their assault upon the Cornucopia. I already know that it's going to be very bloody, yet the strategy intrigues me.

But all I can do is wait, watch, and deliver gifts. And isn't that just useful right now?

* * *

Peeta was glad to see Francine once more, especially after their hurried race through the woods. They had moved in deeper so that they could come from a different direction, but the Gamemakers weren't going to let them do that, apparently. Johanna was suspicious of the newcomer, but Finnick held her back from trying to kill the younger woman. That and the axe on Peeta's back was threat enough.

"Well, since we're here, we might as well plan," Finnick suggested, leaning on a tree. His clothes had already dried from his surprise attack, meant to weaken the enemy. However, the boils some of them had received from the fog were painful, wearing them down faster. "It would be foolish to attack now, especially in the weakened state most of us are in." He glanced over at the younger girl, who had been faster than the clouds.

"I don't want her hiding here," Johanna immediately stated. Francine glared at her, but Finnick ignored the input.

"First off, Peeta's district buddy shall stay here and protect us." He turned to Johanna. "if we can draw them to this side of the Cornucopia, then we only need to kill two of them. Peeta shall stay further back, since he probably has the best sponsors." The man from 4 turned to a nearby camera and grinned before winking.

"What about us? Are we just to be spear fodder and hope that Francine makes the correct choice?" Johanna questioned.

"I plan on us surviving this encounter, Mason," Finnick told her, scowling. "We'll probably all be eating like kings and queens by this time tomorrow. Or maybe earlier, if we get lucky." The woman from 7 glared at him for a while before coming to some realization, releasing the tension on her eyebrows.

"You better be right, Finnick. My 'mentor' thinks I'm insane for deciding to join your crazy plot to propel what shouldn't be pushed forward. If I die, it's all your fault." She then looked over at the enemy. "How much longer."

Peeta then realized he was smiling. _Why would I do that?_

"Not to much," Finnick replied. He glanced up at the arena's ceiling, disguised by holograms. "Not to much."

A/N: well, there's another chapter. Look at that. Please review, since those are helpful. And it lets me know if this is either good or crap.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: thanks to abee for reviewing. So not only am I rereading the Hunger Games, but I'm also going to go see it again. Of course, I hope by then can actually send me e-mails.

Chapter 21

With Francine's official return to the Games, there's a storm of reporters hounding our door, wishing to speak with us. The Peacekeeper meant to keep us in has been doing a fairly good job at keeping them at bay, but Haymitch is telling me this'll hurt us if the Games extend any longer than a day. Thus I've decided to volunteer, since he's now pouring bottle after bottle into his mouth. I approach the door, my nerves trying to get the better of me. _Why can't Peeta be here instead_, I ask myself. _He's so much better with people and I'm better at killing. It seems like there's a divine joke upon us that started when he declared his love for me_.

I knock on the door and a slit opens up, the white-garbed guard staring through. "I wish to speak to them," I tell him. He raises an eyebrow, but says nothing. He unbolts the door and opens it up, since the keypads got disabled last time I slept. There's a massive crowd filled with cameras and microphones, all being shoved into my face.

The first voice calls out. "What do you think that chances of Peeta making it out alive are now, with your other tribute being revealed to have survived?" My mind slipped for a second and now I'm trying to catch back up, coming up with a plausible answer.

"The same as they've always been," I tell the bronzed man who asked. He has a tattoo around his mouth. "And she doesn't add much to his chances of dying, since she always has believed that she was taking a one-way trip from District 12 to the Capitol." They all begin shouting until the Peacekeeper waves his weapon in their direction.

"Next question," says a man with purple skin. "What do you think about the alliance your husband has formed with Finnick and Johanna, previous victors of the Hunger Games?"

I shrug before answering. "They have experience, so I guess it's the best move. And it seems that Finnick is willing to die for Peeta, so I guess it's fine with me." The questions continue and they have little importance until the shortest person there pushes through the crowd to the front. He isn't tattooed, but his clothes are a shiny yellow.

"What are your thoughts on Francine Jacobs and what do you think are the chances she'll betray your husband so she can survive?" I, along with everyone else, pause. Nobody had expected the question he had thrown at me and now I was struggling to come up with something. Peeta was still better at these sorts of things.

"She's an unfortunate girl," I state, not sure what to say. "I was somewhat surprised to discover she was good with a weapon I had only heard of from the oldest Capitol films, but I don't believe she'd kill Peeta. Even though she's revealed herself to be a cold killer, I have my doubts she'd ever do that to me. I still hold firm to my belief that she's serious about her thoughts that she wouldn't be returning to District 12." I turn away, disturbed by the question. There's already angry shouting at the man, but the Peacekeeper forces them to leave. I wait at the door for a couple of minutes until he returns from shooing them out of the building.

"Sorry about that one," he tells me. I'm as surprised by this act of kindness. "Some of the people here are to fervent about the Games, even more so than President Snow or the Gamemakers." He opens the door and I walk through. Haymitch is watching me walk in and the guard yells in "the gate shall open upon the third hour of the third day." He then closed the door and I give the drunk a confused look. He just falls over, and watches as I race over. He's too important to let die, since he knows what he's doing. However, Haymitch just leans up and begins to laugh at me, seeing that I'm worried.

"Don't worry sweetheart," he says, holding back. "It'll take more than some alcohol and a fall to kill me." He glanced at the ground. "That was actually sorta nice and refreshing." I was close to punching the drunk, but I decided to hold back. I could attack somewhere else, where he wasn't important for the survival of Peeta. I turn back to the hologram, reminded of the danger he's in. The short man who's question sent me retreating now pops into mind. He seems familiar, but I can't place it.

For now, however, I just watch the holographic markers of the tributes start to near; Peeta, Johanna and Finnick have started for the Career position. Francine is stalking around the forest edge, watching. The three at the Cornucopia aren't moving much, one of them right at the edge of a line the hologram has formed for Francine's line of sight. I wait for that one to lean over too far, but that never happens. Peeta's group is about halfway there when the Careers begin to move, drawing away from the Cornucopia. They move a couple of feet away; they're in Francine's range, though.

As I watch, I continue to question her motives and why she hasn't fired yet. Haymitch is now back on his stool and watching too.

_Peeta, you better come back to me_.

* * *

They watched as the Career pack emerged from behind the Cornucopia. Finnick broke apart a salvaged spear and held it above his head. He locked in on the male from 2 and pulled the weapon back. He twisted his upper body and sent it flying. It sailed to the left and impaled the tribute not from District 2. The body crashed onto the watery ground and then a cannon fired, rocking the arena. Everyone stumbled around, but they soon got back to their charge. _Only six of us left_, Peeta thought as the Careers neared. He hid a smile, since he knew he was closer to getting back to Katniss.

Johanna charged into the female from 2, her spear low to the ground. Once within spitting range, she pulled it up, aiming for the soft midsection. The girl slammed down on the shaft with one of her knives, preparing the other one to drink Mason's blood. The victor threw her weapon away and drew out one of the awls she had grabbed during the bloodbath. The woman from 7 pulled her weapon back, aiming for the younger ones face. The girl had a split second in which she could've pulled back and tried a different attack, but she didn't. Her arrogance and foolishness ended with the awl smashing into her face, chopping through skin, bone, and flesh alike. Blood sprayed upwards, painting Johanna's panting body. The first Career fell to the ground already dead. A cannon fired and the ground shook once more. District 2's sword cut through part of Finnick's back, slicing from armpit to armpit as the tributes tumbled around.

Peeta dashed into the fray, knowing that his inclusion would drive Katniss insane. He had suddenly gotten worried about Finnick, even though he had a number of years on his enemy. As he neared the Career, a swishing sound passed him by. He was confused as to what the sound could've come from, but his question was soon answered. The man, who now looked more like a boy, fell to the ground nursing the quarrel. Another cannon shot, yet this time the arena didn't shake with it.

"That was faster than I thought it would be," Finnick stated, looking at the two bodies. Across the water was Francine, emerging from the woods. We all watch as she slowly approaches, her crossbow lying across her arms. Now that they've had time to actually look at her, they notice that her hair is strung about randomly; it's as if she's a wild being, never touched by civilization. Johanna glares at her, yet she continues walking until she reaches the three.

"So now what?" she asks. "Are we just going to kill each other now, or will it be a slow, arduous process?"

"The slower, the better." Finnick glances up before continuing. "It'd be the most interesting if we stay together." They all agree that as a group they can both survive longer yet keep the Games interesting enough for the audience. They start for the area where the fog had been. Francine takes the rear, with Peeta being the closest. In front of them is Finnick and before him is Johanna. The entire way over, she loudly complains about how foolish she thinks this is and how she wishes that they'd just end it all.

Peeta, however, was fine with the arrangement for now. _Finnick can deal with Johanna and Francine can deal with him. And I believe she'd willing kill herself for me, or at least die fighting Finnick_. He glanced back at the girl. She had hardened since the beginning of the Games. _Yet will she still side with me?_

* * *

I couldn't believe what was going on. Apparently Finnick had convinced the others to form a strange sort of suicide pact. The four of them remained together and decided to continue on as if they weren't the only other ones alive. Haymitch is on a phone, talking rather loudly with someone named 'Coin'. Some of the things he's saying confuse me to no end, but I just ignore it and watch the hologram. I can already tell from the order that they're keeping Francine and Johanna away from each other; rumor had it that they didn't like each other much, or at least Mason disregarded her as being important.

"Well at least the rescue is moving faster now," the drunk yells from behind a sheet of plywood. There were sections of the conversation that didn't sound like him slurring his words, but I'm not sure why. I know Haymitch is very smart, even while drunk. Years of watching the Hunger Games taught me that he was a rather competent mentor; even with the copious amounts of alcohol he happens to consume.

He slams the object down and returns to the central area, fuming. "Damn woman," he mumbles. "She just can't keep her hands out of every little thing." He keeps going on and on in a scathing retort about the 'Coin' lady he had been talking with. Once he starts to roll down the crazy lane involving the dead District 13, I begin to tune out. I've heard plenty of times about the idea that they somehow survived the toxic bombs the Capitol dropped on them, but the only person who's ever said that was Gale on days when he was angrier than usual. And then I remember Bonnie and Twill. I had been rather quiet about them, primarily since I thought they were mad for believing 13 was still around.

There's a knock at the door and he's already up, storming towards it. I just watch, my desire to keep track of Peeta having worn off for the moment. He opens the door and there's a scraggily old man with the Peacekeeper. "He requested that he got fifteen minutes to talk with you, sir," our guard tells the Haymitch. The drunk just nods before moving out of the elderly man's path. He takes a couple strained steps in before the door is closed.

"Well, it's almost time," the man says, standing up straight and taking a couple of easy steps. He then jumps, clicks his heels together, and lands perfectly. His crippling was just a ploy to use against the Capitol. They can't have cameras in these rooms, if my memory of the Treaty of Treason was correct. He glances at me. "And it's nice to see that one of the most important assets to the Second Rebellion of Panem, led by District 13, is here."

It takes me a second to process what he said, but soon I realized the truth. Not only is 13 still alive, but the rebellion is already in progress. I hurry to the hologram, watching the '12' marking Peeta.

_Come back to me soon_, I request mentally. _Come back to me_.

A/N: so I'm planning on a sequel to this. Most likely it'll be named 'Hangar 13' and if anyone can figure out the entire reasoning, then a cookie to you. But only review ones count.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: thanks to .mellark and rakshie thiru for the reviews. And if you haven't, please check out the poll on my profile. Otherwise, we're nearing the end, so enjoy.

Chapter 22

The man introduces himself as Beetee. It takes me a few seconds before I realized he was one of the older victors from District 3. He supposedly won using wire as his weapon; it was one of the few Games that were shown in school for educational purposes. Apparently as much as the Capitol wants to keep us enslaved, they still want us to be educated and coming up with new ideas on all sorts of things. It's those ideas that can get someone out of their District and into the Capitol.

That is unless you're either a tribute or a victor, such as me. He helps Haymitch weave together the story of how District 13 was able to survive. When the Capitol sent in their hovercraft bombers, they moved everyone into the subterranean regions they had begun making around five years before the uprising, which was fought over the course of several years. They then created a secretive link, using it to spy on the actions of the Capitol. After the beginning of the Hunger Games, they slowly moved prized people into different areas to either win the games or to set them up. it turns out that Haymitch was one of the few victors who wasn't born and raised in 13.

"But why have they waited so long," I asked Beetee in between his breaths. I could let him go on and on until the day Panem fades away, but I don't.

"Because they never had someone like Peeta and yourself to back. Some of the higher ups wanted you dead, since you'd become the martyr and Peeta could be used as a speaker to twist the minds of the Districts." He then laughs, seeing the disgust and confusion on my face. "Haymitch here tells me you aren't the best speaker." I glare at him but he just shrugs, not apologizing.

"So why are you here now?" I question, already sure of the answer. I just need him to confirm it for me.

"Because we're pulling you out now so we can then get the four out of the arena." He begins to laugh. "Francine is one of our own, just so you know." I say nothing, yet I glower at him.

"And I guess so is Plutarch?" He just nods. That would make sense why a tribute from 12 would be skilled with a weapon newly introduced into the Hunger Games. "So who did you send into my Games?"

"It was Thresh, that we inserted into District 11. That was also the day that two of our best agents, disguised as Peacekeepers, were snuck into that District. I'm sure you've already met them. They were a Jackson and Douglas. I give him an unsure look until the name rings a bell in my head. I soon realize I do remember who they were, since they had talked with Haymitch on the way out of the district.

"Sorry about ruining your plans," I say, not sure what else to tell the aging man. He just laughs, patting my shoulder.

"That's fine," he tells me. "Having you and Peeta win instead was rather fortunate for the rebellion cause, actually. It was even better than when Haymitch won his games, outsmarting even the Gamemakers who had forged the death trap he had been thrown into." The drunk smiles when he hears the comment, standing behind the older man. I just cross my arms, taking a quick glance back at the hologram to check on Peeta; he's still alive.

"Don't worry about them," he states, sure of himself. "Finnick should be able to handle Johanna and Francine is there to act as the final word for the rebellion against the Capitol." I say nothing but instead I just nod. I'm slowly putting everything together, but I'm not sure I have a complete grasp on the situation.

"So when do we leave?" I ask. Once the words are out of my mouth, I feel stupid and foolish. Beetee beams at me, happy that I asked that question.

"Whenever you are," he tells me. "You may not be the leader of the rebellion, but as its figurehead I believe you deserve some responsibility." Both of my eyebrows rise, showing the amount of surprise moving through my body at the comment.

"Then let's go," I say halfheartedly. I then swallow and pull myself in fully. "I want Peeta back. Now." Beetee smiles and I realized I've played into his game.

I may just become a martyr yet.

* * *

The group of four was walking through the woods, heading to some destination that Peeta guessed only Johanna knew. _Probably somewhere she can slip away and kill us all_, he decides. Francine has continued her silent vigil behind the pack, her crossbow remaining ready, yet not aimed at anyone. They know that the Gamemakers may try something soon to keep the games interesting; their estranged alliance may not be enough to keep them, and any muttations they have, at bay. Night is slowly approaching, with the sky now glowing the muted orange Peeta loves.

"We'll stop here for the night," Finnick states. He has to call it out once more for Johanna, who has continued walking off to wherever she was leading the pack. Peeta quickly gets a fire going, using a small piece of flint and some dryer wood Francine found lying around. Once it's lit, the four all huddle around it, their stomachs grumbling.

"We should've stopped for food," Johanna complains to Finnick. "I bet the seafood here is edible, but you insisted on us getting there as quickly as possible."

The man glares back at her. "We'll be fed soon enough. We just have to ride the games out to their end. Peeta glances between the two, not sure what's going on. He already knows something beyond his knowledge is being forged here, but he can't figure out what. _Maybe Katniss knows and she just isn't sending me a hint like how she did with Francine_.

The younger girl speaks up, fidgeting with her weapon. "I think we'll just have to wait out most of the night until the fire rains from the sky and light returns." Everyone is confused, but Peeta can tell the other two figure out what she's talking about after a couple of seconds.

"The sooner that is, the better," Johanna stated. She turned around and spotted a camera watching them. "So when do you think we should tell him?" she asks Finnick, still staring at the Capitol audience.

"Do you think now is the best time?" Peeta glanced to Francine before giving the man a questioning look.

"If you want others to find out, sure." He remains staring at Peeta. She just nods, something he picks out of the corner of his eye. "So you've been wondering about some of our recent behavior I'd guess, right?" Mellark nods. "That's good. Here's the thing, Haymitch has convinced both of us to help him out with a little thing involving you. Primarily, to keep you alive long enough for the rescue teams to arrive for you."

Peeta could already see the confused reaction from the Capitol citizens and the approaching hovercrafts. Snow had probably already thrown a hit out on him. "But where are these rescue teams coming from?" he questions Finnick.

"From District 13, of course." A couple of moments pass before Peeta throws his head back and begins to howl, laughing at what he was just told. He continues to laugh until Francine jabs him in the side.

"I'd suggest listening to him," she said, now looking up at the stars. "Rumors have been spreading like wildfire ever since the Victory Tour of the possibility of rebellion, or revolution is you must, and the possibility of the traitorous District 13 still remaining. Most people don't speak about them now, but everyone knows about them." She pauses, looking around before continuing. "Even the Capitol and 13, which have been in close contact," she whispers to Peeta. He turns away from her, giving a glare of confusion.

"And how would that be possible?" he questions. She knows it's about the last thing she said, but the others assume that they're playing the audience to think it involves the rumors she mentioned.

"It just is," she replies. Everyone glances up at the sky when they hear a slight beeping noise. Floating down was a silver parachute. Finnick stood up and caught it, moving the fabric away from the topside. He popped it open to find rolls. "Well, it looks like someone's not eating tonight," he commented grimly. He tossed a roll to both Peeta and Francine before taking a bite out of the last one. He held it out to Johanna. "Wanna finish it?"

"No," she stated swiftly, taking no time to think. "I think I'd rather eat out of the asshole of every single muttation ever made by the Capitol."

"Huh, look at that," Peeta commented to nobody in particular. Thus, everyone turned to him. "It appears that these rolls were made in District 3. Three rolls from the Third District," he mumbled. He continued to mouth words, yet nothing came out.

_Between what I've just been told and these rolls, something is going on. Something important._

* * *

Beetee and Haymitch are standing next to the door, waiting for a signal. I was sure that we'd be in a hovercraft by now, but he keeps saying that we have to wait and be patient. If he knew I was reaching the end of my patience, I'm sure he'd have this signal we're waiting for speed up. I'm about to say something to him when a familiar sound echoes out from beyond the door. It continues off and on for a couple of minutes before stopping. Men yelling and running around soon replace the sound of gunfire. I'm beginning to wonder why they're standing on each side of the door, but then it gets kicked in and a three armed men storm in, weapons ready.

"Clear," the man at the front says, standing up straight and lowering his weapon. He turns to Beetee. "It's nice to see you once again sir. Your craft is waiting just outside the entrance. We'll clear the building of anything and anyone important and leave. Tell Coin we'll be back to District 13 in the early hours of the day after you arrive." The elderly man nods in approval to the soldier before motioning for Haymitch and myself to follow him. We leave the same way we entered the building, but instead of being met by unfriendly Peacekeepers, men in leather smile, nod, or salute to us as we pass. A few of them whisper and point, their attention focused on me. The attention I've received from the Capitol is now starting to pay off, for I barely even focus on them.

As I see the sun for the first time in however long, I back off for a second before lowering my hands that flew instinctively to my face. Out on the landing pad is a small vehicle. It appears to be some kind of helicopter, a vehicle used long ago, and way before the hovercrafts of today. It has two propellers that are offset from the main body, which contains a transport area; there were two men on it, each of them manning a large gun. Beetee leads us into the open area before ordering the pilot to take off. I watch as the building slowly becomes more distant until we reach the point I can barely spot it. Haymitch is talking to Beetee about something, but I don't pay attention. However, I do watch the rest of the rebellion fleet, especially the massive hovercraft we're about to dock with. we land inside and the three of us are hustled up to the bridge. Yet my mind isn't really here with them or with the rebellion.

It's with Peeta who's still inside the arena. I hope they have some sort of way to open the arena covering and get inside, or else he may fall into terrible hands.

Such as President Snow's hands.

A/N: well, next chapter shall be interesting. Other than the poll and the reviewing, the only other thing I sorta request from readers is that you all go play The Hunger Games Adventures Beta on Facebook. You should know why.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: well, I don't have any reviews for the previous chapter yet but I might as well write this chapter. I am almost done.

Chapter 23

More soldiers greet us upon arrival within the massive hovercraft. One of them named Boggs leads us to the bridge. Apparently President Coin, the leader of District 13, decided to join the armada sent to initiate the Second Rebellion of Panem. The Capitol hadn't been prepared, thinking that they had learned their lesson after the Districts, one by one, abandoned them for the peace promised. That peace, however, would lead to the Hunger Games, which would be forced upon the rest of Panem through the Treaty of Treason.

We had finally arrived on the deck that contained the bridge when Beetee split away from us; stopping in what I guess was a lobby. "I'll go in and talk to her later," he tells us. "Just go tell her what it is that you must." He then flashes a grin at me as we pass through the doors. He disappears and I turn around to see a woman talking with a group of men. The woman turns to speak with us. She appears to always be angry; her glare falls onto me.

"So this is the girl who'll be the face of rebellion," she states flatly. Her eyes flick up to Boggs. "That's all, Soldier Boggs. You may leave." He gives her "yes, ma'am" before leaving. With that all I have to help me deal with this woman is Haymitch, yet I notice him take a step back. It's almost as if he was prey, I realize.

"What makes you so fascinating to the people of the Capitol?" she asks, circling me like vultures. "Is it your abilities with the bow that makes you so important? Or is it that you were joined by a volunteer who just happened to be in love with you?" She notices a small flinch on my face, but says nothing about it. "Or is it just because you were able to save both yourself and him and leave the arena, together."

"I don't know," I say quietly. The only other person who had ever made me feel so threatened was President Snow, but he had good reasons to; I was endangering his rule. Yet I can't figure her out, unless she thinks that I'm a real danger to her.

"Well that's helpful," she spews venomously. "The face of rebellion doesn't even know why the oppressors of her people love her." Coin's sour mood darkens and she tells the others to leave. They follow directions, hurrying out. The last one gives me a sad look, almost as if he's trying to tell me "good luck".

"So why now?" I ask. "Why have you waited so long to attack the Capitol?" She turns away, starting to walk out. There's a long platform that leads across the control areas and ends at the towering window that reveals the battle ensuing beyond the hovercraft walls.

"Because it wasn't until now that enough Districts rebelled and we had the strength to attack and rescue those who we need to get out. Their scientists are an uncivilized bunch, with those muttations." I wonder why she'd know that term, but she has been supplying the majority of the Hunger Games victors for however long she's been in power. "However, I've authorized one batch just in case we need to fight them on that plane. Our people are brave and well armed, yet they don't always have the vicariousness to fight those monstrosities." Any sort of respect I could've had is now gone.

Her glare moves beyond me. "And then what do I do with you, Haymitch?"

"Let me drink myself into a stupor," he replies, a snarky smile on his face. Her glower gets stronger and he begins fidgeting; apparently she makes him nervous, not just scare him away.

"That sounds fine," she comments. "You may leave now. I wish to speak with your pawn on my own." Haymitch turns around and walks away. She speaks once more as I watch him leave. "Make sure to send her husband here once he arrives. The rescue parties should already be on their way." I sigh, happy to hear that. She notices and finally smiles. "It's nice to see that you aren't concerned about what I may make you do." I'm confused by her comment, but I say nothing.

She continues talking about how my decision to let the rebellion go on is the best thing for Panem, but I somewhat doubt her. What's the difference between 24 children and the populations of multiple Districts? The price between them, however, seems too high.

* * *

It was still night when Peeta woke up. He was trapped in a nightmare in which Katniss was being tortured by Snow himself and he had just pushed out of it. The other three were still asleep, so he rolled onto his back, looking up. Judging from the positioning of the stars, it was already the third day of the Games. He sighed, thinking about how fast these games were progressing, with twenty of them already dead. The canopy in the area they were camping was light, most of the trees cleared out. He could actually spot the blackened tree that the Gamemakers had started the Quell.

"What time is it?" a small voice asked. Peeta looked over to see that Francine was barely awake. He turned back to the sky and scanned the stars.

"I'd guess a little before 3 in the morning," he answered. She stood up, trying not to wake the others. Glancing up at the sky, she made a small comment.

"Rather quiet, it is." She turned around to Finnick and Johanna. "They'll be up once the storm arrives." Peeta gave her a confused look, but she said nothing. "Of course, once that happens safety isn't insured until we've gotten onto the giant birds that'll come for us." He could tell that those watching the Games at home would be confused by what she was saying, but she obviously didn't care.

"So how much longer until it begins?" Peeta asked, trying to go along with what she was saying. He had a bad feeling about the storm she had spoke of, but he didn't have any good ideas what it really is.

"It should hit really soon," Francine stated, staring up at the stars.

* * *

Actos was doing research within the District Archives. President Snow was concerned about the girl from District 12, since her skill with the newest weapon and her rather random resurrection. He was checking through birth records from the past fifteen years, searching for the name "Jacobs, Francine".

"Come on…come on," he told the computer, waiting for the report to come up for the girl. He was sure that he'd find her record, yet some of the others were doubtful. _And this is the pleasant life of a Gamemaker-in-waiting_, he remarked in his head. The screen stopped with the spinning seal and instead of the report he had expected, the words "person not found" came up.

"That's not good," he commented to himself. A couple of the freakier Capitol citizens were watching him, talking amongst themselves. He then adds in all districts and drops the last name and searches once more. He brings his coffee up to his lips and sips the warm liquid. The cup is almost empty and he fears that he'll need more hours to finish his work. But then an option came up that he had never expected.

'Check District 13 records', it read. _I can't believe we have those. Even with the special treaty that gave them a lease on life, I didn't think this sort of access was possible_. He held his drink in, ignoring his urge to spit the liquid out. He clicked on it, and dropped his cup when he saw the results.

There was a Francine Collins from District 13 who matched up exactly with the Francine Jacobs in the arena. He closed out the program and began to race for a car to take him to the President's Mansion. He knew Snow would want to know what Coin had been doing with the Games.

* * *

Francine had woken up the other two and Finnick had already started a fire, throwing green wood into it. Johanna had killed some sort of squirrel and it was now cooking over the fire. Only problem was the purple liquid that was dripping off of it. That and there was barely any meat due to the way she ended up killing it, slashing through it repeatedly with a sword.

"It should begin soon," the girl said. "They did send three rolls from District 3. And it's already three o'clock on the third day of the Games." She then noticed the disappointed looks from Finnick and Johanna. But she ignored the look of inspiration that Peeta had. He had just figured out why they had been doing some of the things they had and he was bothered by it. Just a tad.

"Well I just hope that none of the Capitol citizens figure out what's going on," Finnick commented sarcastically. He was about to continue talking when the arena began shaking violently. Everyone fell to their bellies and held onto the nearest tree, keeping clear of the fire. Mason turned to the ceiling and watched it for a moment.

"Is it me or are the stars moving?" she asked the others, trying to give the impression that she didn't know what was going on, just like Peeta. The others turned to stare up also, watching as they moved around.

"It's definitely not you," Francine stated, watching a single star, the brightest in its patch, vibrate.

They continued to watch it until a beam of light pierced through, illuminating a section they hadn't visit. Soon after chunks began to fall out, fire and dust pushing its way into the growing hole. Explosions echoed in, alerting them to the fact someone was attacking the arena. Peeta moved away from his tree and tried to run across to Finnick, but he stumbled over and fell back onto the ground.

Cracks of light were now emerging from the failing roof, small chunks of rubble falling down to the ground. A couple of seconds passed before the central section broke free and fell onto the Cornucopia, destroying it. Capitol hovercrafts had already retrieved the bodies, thus they weren't destroyed in the wreckage. Three small crafts lowered through the hole, heading over to the group of four waiting. They weren't even halfway down when a hovercraft lowered itself into the hole. It was about to start moving out for them when a rocket came down and smashed into the hull, gutting it out with fire.

"It looks like they already know about us," Francine told Finnick, standing next to him. Peeta watched as the three vehicles, which appeared to be some sort of ancient vehicle that used propellers to fly. He was no longer concerned with the Capitol wanting to either kill or capture him; he just wanted to get back to Katniss.

"Don't worry," Johanna states in a rare case of kindness. "You'll get back to your woman soon enough." He exhaled hard.

_I hope you're right, Mason. I hope you're right_.

* * *

Snow had just listened to Actos's report about Francine Jacobs. The fact she was a girl from District 13 that had been trained in the arts of hunting and wilderness survival, he was already somewhat angry at Coin. He had allowed her to take over the weakened, dissenting region after he had come to power over Panem. However, the woman had this girl inserted into the Games just so she could stick it to him.

"And that's not the only problem with Coin," the apprentice stated. The President turned to him, his snake eyes staring out. "She's sent an armada of 13 ships that have attacked the Headquarters that contained Katniss Everdeen and Haymitch Abernathy along with the arena itself. We know this from the report sent by a hovercraft sent to pick up the girl for questioning."

"Leave. Now," Snow stated, turning away. The man nodded before rushing out, slamming the door behind himself. He picked up his phone and dialed the number for Coin's office across the continent back in District 13. It rang twice before being picked up.

"This is Undersecretary Lira answering for President Coin. She is currently off bombing Capitol facilities so call back in a couple of days when she hopefully gets back. Until then, enjoy the failure you've been given." The person on the other side then hung up on him, adding onto his frustration. His ploy to retain power and quell any chance of rebellion caused by the actions of a simple girl who had pretended to be in love was now destroying his power and ripping Panem apart.

The only course now was to fight back. With fire.

A/N: well, there's going to be one more chapter involving Katniss and Peeta. Then I'll do a chapter focusing on the horror of the beginning of this rebellion/revolution/war and this story will be over. And I'll begin work on the last story in my Hunger Games Redub Trilogy. Review and visit the poll.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: well, this is the last chapter featuring Katniss and Peeta for this story. Don't worry though; I'll soon get to the sequel, if I can ever push that silly 50-review barrier…

Chapter 24

Peeta was the last to step into the rebel gunships. Once into the larger one, the doors, one on each side, closed. They sealed the four tributes inside with a couple of rebel soldiers. Red lights lit them as they removed the weapons from the rescued.

"Doesn't it feel great to be out of that water hole?" Johanna asked Finnick, making sure to emphasize her description of the arena. He glared at her.

"Not really, but the fact that mutts could've been roaming in there does make it nicer to be out." He peers out of the few holes on the sides. "Hopefully this will be the last arena used for these horrible, vile games." Peeta notices that Johanna is bummed that Odair didn't take the bait she had left out from him. The flight out of the cage the Capitol had forced them into, a cage where they had killed twenty others from the Districts of Panem when the true enemy was the one with the key. However, they were met by complete destruction as they emerged back into the world outside of the games.

Groups of different colored hovercrafts fire at each other while the gunships, along with other aircraft, make attack runs on Capitol mutts that have taken to the sky. Immersed within battle was a colossal craft, marked up with the blue seal of District 13. All of these details were being fired back to them through a monitor set at the far side of the chamber. Two of the newer ships pulled up besides them, slowing down.

"Damn jet pilots should know better than let up their guard," Francine mumbled out angry, seeing them take over for the two other ships that had entered the arena with the gunship they were in. "If they get shot down and return to 13, everyone knows Coin will kill them; they'll deserve it too for letting technological secrets get to the Capitol." Peeta scoffed at her comment, sure that the plans were being leaked to Snow as they spoke, high above the ground of the no man's land beyond the mountains Panem's oppressor hid in.

"Don't fret to much, little girl," a voice said over an intercom. "We have wing mates way above the battle watching us as we lead you back to Coin's loft high above the puny mortals she shall free from the tyrannical Capitol." Peeta held back a laugh; the man didn't sound as sure as anyone who truly believed what was said would sound.

"Watch them get shot down," Mason commented offhand, now sitting. "And maybe we'll even have the luxury of being prisoners of war. Who do you think they'll torture first? Doubt it'll be me, since I'm not as important to them. I'll probably just become an Avox or rot away in some jail." She glances at Finnick. "The man with a thousand little secrets, who if he got to Coin could spill a handful of dirty tips that could ruin the Capitol." She then turned to Francine. "Or what about the girl implanted into the Games just to make sure that the best ending can happen, but not for the audiences." The last target is Peeta. "Or will it be Peeta Mellark, husband to the woman that has led up to the discussion of rebellion being even worth anything other than just as a way to pass the time between families who's children that have been reaped."

"Well that's reassuring," one of the soldiers stated. "I hope you don't jinx this rescue. If you do, then I have a feeling Coin is going to have problems controlling the Mockingjay who'll become the symbol of the rebellion." His gaze fell onto Peeta. "But I bet she's already a stubborn handful anyways, isn't she?" he quickly realized the man was talking about Katniss. _That would help explain the name. not only does it match that silly little pin she got from Madge all of those days ago, but those birds were a massive slap in the face of the Capitol. One that a few, mostly Gamemakers, accept. No wonder they make it into the Hunger Games_.

One of the supporting jets suddenly disappeared in a ball of flames. The few pieces that survived the initial explosion fell from the sky, racing for the ground. The other pilot swore in his most colorful language before pulling away, heading for wherever the rocket had come from. "we're on our own," the gunship pilot reported. "all soldiers report to your guns. The walls are going up." Peeta was about to ask what he was talking about, but the doors that had sealed them in earlier rose up, revealing the brutality beyond. A few gaiting guns were lowered from above and the rebellion soldiers already inside took them up, aiming them around.

"I guess we strap ourselves in and hold on," Francine stated, already wrapping herself into the mesh above. "we only have fifty yards to travel before we're safe." The word safe echoed inside of Peeta's mind after she spoke it. It feels like a lifetime ago when he truly felt safe. Always endangered by the Games, by the Capitol, by Snow's threats. And soon it'll become the rebellion he aided in sparking, even though his motives were more pure than Katniss's.

"Don't worry about getting there," one of the soldiers told them, firing his weapon at a nearing mutt. "You should be more worried about Coin. Word is that woman could easily stand toe to toe with Snow when it comes to ruining peoples lives and being a manipulative bitch." The gunship interior went silent for a split second.

"What a pleasant thing to call your leader," someone else said, timing in on the man's comment. He was standing on the other side and was shooting at a couple of hovercrafts that were chasing after a group of gunships.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and she won't survive the war," the man retorted back. "Then we could have, I don't know, elections or something nice like that. I never did understand why she was given leadership."

"Because she was willing to take it," Francine stated from the ceiling mesh she was still in. "District 13 was tumbling about like a headless chicken until she took charge and started moving it upon a more productive path." The man glares up at her, but says nothing. He continues to fire, swearing at the few mutts that get within breathing range.

Peeta can see parts of the inner sections of the hovercraft they had been traveling to when he's flung forward, pushed by the impact of a lucky Capitol rocket. One of the gunners falls out, screaming. He fades as he nears the ground and the cry dissipates with it. Francine is back onto the floor within a second, reaching for a group of packs. She throws one to the victors before strapping one onto her body. The soldiers continue firing, the ones closer to the back aiming for a bounty of rockets heading in their direction.

"If you get thrown out of the gunship," the young girl yells at the three. "Make sure to pull the red pulley before you can see individual trees. If you wait to long then you'll kill yourself on impact and if too early, then the mutts will get you." They all nod before reaching up for the mesh she had been hiding in. The gunship is just mere feet away when a rocket gets through the shield of bullets and screams into the tail section, spinning the helicopter-like craft.

Finnick grabbed Francine and raced towards one of the sides, leaping for the interior. He tossed her once airborne, giving her a couple more feet of distance. She crashes five feet from the edge and slides away. A group of medics scoop her up and leave. Finnick smashes into the edge, grabbing on. A couple of workers run up and grab his forearms, pulling him up. They quickly get him away from the edge, expecting the other two to jump soon.

"You go first, lover boy," Johanna states. The soldiers were all jumping now, forming a group to aid the last two. He glanced over, but then back to her.

"I'll go last, Mason. Trust me on this one. You'll need the shortest distance if you're gonna make it." He was assuming that the continuous drift towards the hovercraft would continue long enough that he could walk off, if it didn't drop down too much. She glared at him, not sure what he was trying to pull, but followed through with his suggestion. He noted that it was unlike her usual personality: offensive and stubborn, more so than Katniss. But she wasn't as sullen or reserved.

He huffed out a breath, watching as Johanna was led away. He was the only one inside of the falling ship, for the pilot had ejected upon impact and was now sliding down the hovercraft's exterior, using a small pistol to keep the mutts at bay. Peeta dashed to the edge and leapt, aiming for the platform. He was halfway there when fury arms snatched him and flew away, heading alongside the hovercraft. He glanced up to see that some sort of bear had caught him, its eyes shining blood red. Expansive wings were on both sides and they flapped slowly as the mutt neared a Capitol hovercraft. He began to beat on its chest, but the creature ignored him.

It tossed him onto the sterile white floors of the hovercraft. A pack of Peacekeepers soon surrounded him, their weapons aimed at his face. The oldest one, most likely their commanding officer, raised his hand and they lowered their weapons.

"Report to Command that we have Mellark," the officer told one of the younger men. He nodded and ran off with is orders. "He may not be the big prize of Katniss that we were hoping to get, but now we have a good bargaining chip. This'll prove whether their relationship is real or not." The men all laughed, but when Peeta made a move to attack them, he received a boot to the gut. "Remain where you are maggot and we may not whip you." They all continued to laugh, but he pulled away to a happier place, somewhere where he could still be with Katniss. Somewhere she didn't have to worry about Snow's threats and the starving condition of District 12.

Somewhere where the Capitol was no more.

* * *

I was already out the door when I heard the words "kidnapped" and "Peeta" combined in a single sentence. Someone, Haymitch I believe, called after me to stop, but I didn't listen. People stepped out of my way as I hurried through the corridors of the hovercraft. I continued running until I reached an area where there was nobody. I was sure that teams were already sent after me, so I searched for the nearest door. There was one to my right, so I flung it open and slipped inside. I closed it as fast as it opened, yet made sure it didn't make any noise; didn't want them finding me too early, if that made any sense.

I hear footsteps race by just minutes after I sealed the door and I sigh, happy they past by. But then I spotted shadows before the door and held my breath, wondering who it could be. Why can't they just let me cry in peace and mourn over Peeta, who'll probably be dead by morning?

I'm surprised to see Gale open the door. "There you are, Catnip," he states, looking down at me as if I was a wet cat.

"Leave me alone," I mumble, angry. He raises an eyebrow and I repeat myself. I was louder, however.

"Fine," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "When you're done mopping about in this closet, Prim would like to see you. I tried what I could, but not everyone got out of 12 alive. We barely had time when the hovercrafts arrived and we only survived because District 13 had already mobilized by then." He closes the door before I can say anything; I'm still thinking.

District 12 was gone now. Snow had it destroyed. Not only has he taken Peeta, but also he's destroyed my home. It takes me a moment to realize tears are streaming down my face.

I swear he shall pay. For every innocent person who died from those bombs and for every single hour he has Peeta.

I shall make him pay with blood and tears.

A/N: well, it's basically done. I'll put up a short chapter soonish that goes over the battle itself and will introduce some of the fun little things I've created to make the rebellion more interesting. Until then, enjoy and review.


	25. Chapter 24b

A/N: well, it's time to say goodbye to another story. I'll probably post a thank you chapter by the end of the week, but I don't know when Hangar 13 will be up. Soon is best, but I don't know. Otherwise, this is the end of Blowing on Sparks.

Chapter 24b

The main Rebellion Fleet arrived above the Arena of the 75th Hunger Games at midnight. One hovercraft was patrolling the building, making lazy circles around it. One of the prototype G-class battle helicopters rose from the woods. Armed with a central gun and two manned turrets, it swiftly descended upon the ship from above with no warning. Two distinct guns rattled as the helicopter passed over the hovercraft. Once beyond it, the attacking gunship swung to the left before returning for a second pass. All three guns fired, igniting the helium tanks. The Capitol ship exploded, but not before a rescue signal had been sent out.

"All ships, speed up your attack plans," President Coin stated to the fleet. "The Capitol knows we're here and they know what we've come for." The sense of urgency in her voice spread like a plague across the fleet. A full company of experimental Warbirds was launched. Beetee had discovered ancient plans to a series of aircraft known as 'jets' and decided to improve upon them, making ones that could easily combat Capitol hovercrafts.

The wing raced to the arena, preparing the missiles they had. They all began banking up to a set elevation, firing the missiles at the dome's top. It took three passes to break open the ceiling. As this was happening, a half company of G-classes landed at Game Headquarters with orders to rescue Haymitch Abernathy and Katniss Everdeen Mellark along with free all mentors and kill all Peacekeepers.

Fighting within the building was over within minutes, the soldiers having better training due to the Peacekeepers being used to quelled Capitol citizens. The two important persons were pulled out and loaded into the nearest G-class. It rose up and took them to the central hovercraft while Rebellion landing crafts were lowering, dropping off more soldiers.

When the arena was opened up, two G-classes and a C-class helicopter lowered in, taking out the scout hovercraft that the Capitol had sent. The scout had entered the arena first, so they destroyed it. The C-class picked up the four tributes inside, being Johanna Mason, Finnick Odair, Francine 'Jacobs' Collins, and Peeta Mellark. Once done with their pickup, the three ships left. Upon arrival back into the air, they were shown that the Capitol fleet had arrived, a full company of 30 hovercrafts and a handful of different sorts of mutts.

The three gunships made for the rebel hovercraft that sat at the center of battle. They were halfway across when two Warbirds arrived, replacing the G-classes. They broke off and began to hunt muttations, which were now trying to raid the C-class. The pack was almost to the hovercraft when a rocket nailed a Warbird, eliminating it from battle. A few chunks fell to the forest below. The Capitol hovercraft that fired it began to close in on the three, firing another rocket. The other Warbird broke off to go deal with the threat, but a pack of rhino-based muttations attacked it. Three more rockets reached the C-class, but only one made contact. That was enough though, for the helicopter was sent into a tailspin. The pilot was able to stabilize it enough to let people escape before ejecting. All passengers got onto the hovercraft except for Peeta Mellark, who was grabbed by a bear/pterodactyl muttation. After his kidnapping, the Capitol fleet pulled away and raced home.

Coin, knowing that Katniss was important for the rebellion, dispatched a single G-class to rescue the kidnapped victor. On board was three ex-Peacekeepers, one of them from the District 12 train and the other two from District 11.

They were to get Peeta Mellark back by any means necessary.

**End Story 2**

A/N: well, that's that. Enjoy folks!


	26. Thank You's

Well, it's about time for this.

Thank You's for Blowing on Sparks

The reviewers (48 total): PeetaMellark'sKatniss (4), Half of Halves (10), Ka (1), XxSnowPrincessXx (1), Sebastian Hessler (8), rudi98 (1), Anime Princess (3), Peacegirl12345678910 (4), Anonymous (1), GleeFangurl721 (4), ArtsyGal88 (1), puppydgo123aj (1), supsies (1), MissTalkitive (1), 97 (3), Bethany (1), .mellark (2), and rakshie thiru (1).

The favorites (43 total): PeetaMellark'sKatniss, Sebastian Hessler, 2q2q1, emie13, eeyorescastle, it-was-enchanting, GleeFangurl721, stkirsch, Lovely Kacey Faith, Percabeth4711, rudi98, Howl3, MissTalkitive, supsies, hopeofsunshine, mjoncearedhead, aihpomila, Peacegirl12345678910, jfby-12, Browniangel, CrimsonAngels, seth4ever, Twigatha, Cheryl Smith, AnneGranger98, Anime Princess, forget-your-woes, mystarryworld, ListeningToTheRadio, shimakc1, StupiedShinyVolvoOwner, Fey Taisho, imstillaliveafterall, HungerGames909, jubbimaster, LanieLu, chali2525, nursejessie83, shiler, hockeygrl99, Wacked Out Cracked Out Ray-Ray, maychelle, and wisegirlx17.

The alerts (38 total): Half of Halves, PeetaMellark'sKatniss, Sebastian Hessler, feich, nappy sappy happy, Happy8D, GleeFangurl721, stkirsch, elleminowpee, puppydog123aj, anime-lover10, Howl3, Thecla, supsies, hopeofsunshine, micmic022, SMS2013, Peacegirl12345678910, laughingismyhobbie, bigapple1806, Browniangel, xxxmizuke-chanxxx, WolfGirl15, cassiafosterlivestrong, AnneGranger98, ninjacracker, LisLeBlanc, mystarryworld, Paxl, ListeningToTheRadio, BookwormBabe9311, Fey Taisho, rakshie thiru, LanieLu, puddingmonster, nursejessie83, Wacked Out Cracked Out Ray-Ray, and wisegirlx17.

Thank you to everyone above. You've made this story worth it. You, and the 17,049 hits this story accumulated.

Next post will be the link for the sequel and final tale in this trilogy of mine:

Hangar 13!


	27. Sequel Link

Use this to get to the sequel: s/8006359/1/Hangar_13


End file.
